


Harry Potter Imagines!

by delibell



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, HP - Freeform, Hogwarts, NSFW, One-Shots, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, imagine, relationship, teen relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 26,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delibell/pseuds/delibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pages and pages of Harry Potter one-shots/imagines taken from my tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco Malfoy #1

Dumbledore was that person in your life that could never be forgotten, who always made you laugh and always made you feel important. He was, to you, closer than any family you could ever have. Could’ve had.

“Please,” You begged, tears streaming down your cheeks “-I-I can’t be alone right now.”

He looked at you, a stoic expression on his face. You hiccupped, and finally he sat down next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and bringing you closer to his chest.  
Your cries echoed in his ears, making his heart clench painfully. He tensed his jaw, grey eyes turning away to stare at anything but you.

There you were, crying your bloody eyes out and he couldn’t do anything about that. He had no idea how to stop the tears from falling out your beautiful (colour) pools, nor how should he make you and he feel just a bit better. Bitterness filled his mouth as you hiccupped again, frantically wiping the salty liquid away with your sleeve.

The warmth he provided was comforting, but not quite enough to fill the hole in your heart that his betrayal left. You wished he would say something. Anything. The silence was tearing you apart.

Alas, you couldn’t open your mouth to form a fluent sentence, and Draco wasn’t sure what he should say. He was afraid of making it worse; not knowing the fact that his silence was what was eating you away.

“D-…” You wheezed out, turning your red face to him. He saw the trails your tears left, how glossy your eyes were and how deep and rich the (colour) iris was. He noted your reddened and teeth marked lips, probably from biting them to stop the sobs “Did you ever even love me?” You choked out, another stream of salty tears pouring out your eyes like rain “Do the people I love mean nothing to you!?”

His eyes briefly shot away from your demanding ones to look at the Dark Mark on his wrist. Turning back to you, he gulped, his throat going dry.

“I did” He stressed “And I still do.”

“Then why?” Your voice became louder “Why-why did-you…you do it why?”

Again, his eyes flashed to the Dark Mark, his face turning into a grimace as his own tears threatened to escape.

“I had no choice.” He uttered out, his hold on you tightening. You bit your lip; suddenly your arms embraced him. You hid your face in the crook of his neck, sniffling. You vision blurred yet again, so shutting your eyes tightly you tried to somehow reassure him, but you weren’t so sure whether you could succeed or not.

“We’ll make it through this.” You heard his say through gritted teeth. “Together?”

A wave of nausea and grief washed over you, a new batch of tears pilling out.

“Together.” You mumbled into his neck.


	2. Draco Malfoy #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine hating Draco but it turned out you actually liked him and he liked you too.  
> Prompts:1. You were looking at each other in a way that was either filled with sexual tension, and/or hatred. 15. I hate you and you hate me, so why the hell do you make my stomach flutter?! 18. “Have you seen my-oh.” 25. “I don’t want her. I want you.”

To say you hated him was an understatement – you couldn’t stand him. A fierce fired burned in the pit of your stomach each time you passed him, hatred filling your pores as you glared at him, and he – right back at you.

You and Draco Malfoy shared a mutual dislike for each other. Why? No one really knew.

Maybe because he was a complete twat and everyone seemed to be okay with that.

Maybe because you were a hot-headed Gryffindor Beater, known for her mischievous pranks with the Weasley twins and never ending obnoxious laughter.

You ate your supper, a frown gracing your face as you eyed Draco and his girlfriend, Pansy Bitchkinson. She was practically sitting on his lap, murmuring pet names or feeding his ego with whatever lie she could come up on the spot.

You would’ve happily thrown your fork at her face. You could’ve too.

And no, it wasn’t because you liked him. The idea actually made you sick. No, it was because you despised people like Pansy – all good, all perfect, all for Draco to enjoy-  
His grey eyes seemed to get bored of staring at her chest, so they moved to sweep the hall, abruptly stopping on your own. Immediately, your stomach flip-flopped and you almost gasped. The look was one of a predator.

You glared at him, ashamed for your slip up which he surely noticed. A sly smirk grew on his face and you wished you could slap it right of.

Still watching your expression, Draco took Pansy’s hand, making her squeal in delight and press to him even more. His arm snaked around her waist, destroying the already non-existent gap between them.

You only narrowed your eyes. He was doing that on purpose. Why? To annoy you? Why would you get annoyed? You don’t care about him, and despite hating his guts you couldn’t care less who sat on his lap…

…If so, then why were your hands clenching your skirt so tightly that your knuckles were pale white?

…  
…  
…

You didn’t really mind having class with the Slytherin students, mainly because you hardly paid attention to anyone out of that stupid house other than Draco Malfoy. And Harry Potter seemed to be the only one who understood that deep rooted hatred you had for him.

You promised to talk to Harry about this matter later, since you had to discuss some spells with professor Flitwick. You stayed in the Charms classroom for only a couple of minutes arranging extra lessons with your professor.

Saying thank you with a bright smile, you strolled to your bag, putting your books away. Only then did you notice the absence of your Beater badge. You blinked, your (colour) hues sweeping the table to see where it might’ve fallen.

You always carried your badge with you. It was the most prized possession you had.

You searched your bag, but it wasn’t there either.

Hearing footfalls come closer, you sighed.

“Hey, have you seen my-“ You turned around “Oh.” You voice and face fell flat as you eyed Draco warily “What do you want?”

With a smirk, he held up your badge and you stiffened. Your eyes shot from him to your most prized possession. You creased your brows.

“Why do you have it?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest. He shrugged.

“It fell out your bag.” He told simply and you raised a confused brow.

“And why do you care?” You pestered.

“What makes you think I do?”

You scoffed.

“Give it back, Draco.” You extended your hand, waiting for him to put it in your palm. He seemed to think for a moment, and lastly his smile grew.

“No.” Was his answer.

“Then piss off.” You flared up, spinning on your heel and grabbing your bag. Hooking it on your shoulder, you turned and bumped into his chest.

He was standing close enough for you to feel his breath tickling your sensitive skin, your nostrils filling with his musky scent. You could see every small detail of his face- the way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly to stare into your own, the way his smirk twitched upwards, even the light sweat coating his skin.

You gulped, suddenly feeling a loss of words and that fiery attitude you always carried around with you. The scenery behind him faded, and right there and then you felt as if you were alone with him.

“Don’t you want it back?” His voice was practically a whisper in your ear.

“Keep it for all I care.” You growled, trying to keep your cool but the nervous blink you gave was a dead giveaway of how flustered you were.

He leaned out with a dry chuckle, pinning the stupid badge to your uniform. You stared at him, amazed.

“I didn’t want the badge” He murmured, his eyes trailing from your chest all the way up to your eyes, briefly glancing at your lips and then back at those surprised (colour) pools “I wanted you.”


	3. Draco Malfoy #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Draco being in love with you.  
> Prompt(s): 4. “Did you ever love me?” 7. “You betrayed me!” 8. “We used to be so close, what happened?”

_The small version of you giggled, stumbling in your dress as you dashed into the garden, magic swaying along with your hair. You awed, staring the butterflies that seemed to appear out of nowhere and clap their colourful wings together, getting further and further away from you._

_You heard your name being called, the bright smile still playing on your lips you continued to follow the beautiful insects. Right there and then your heart was beating loudly in your small chest, numerous ideas of adventures and mysteries creeping behind each corner rushing in your mind._

_“(Name)!” The boy huffed, finally catching up to you. His pale face was dyed bright red, and stopping for just a second you looked at him, giving him a cheeky grin. Spinning on your heel, you continued to run after your own creations._

_Draco hated chasing after you. Not because he’d get tired, but because the only thing he saw was your back and bouncing hair. The idea of you always leaving left a strange emptiness in his chest, but by now he was used to your constant dashing to one side or the other, never settling down or staying in one place for too long._

“We were so close…what happened?” You asked, your shoulder slumped and your voice portraying hurt.

_“Hogwarts!” You exclaimed, bursting through the Malfoy mansions door “I got into Hogwarts, Draco!~”_

_“Miss (Last Name)” you were met with one of the many maids voice. She greeted you with a smile, carrying some papers into what you guessed was Lucius office “A pleasure to see you again.”_

_“Thank you,” A blush spread on your cheeks as you smiled timidly, shifting from foot to foot “I apologize for the intrusion…” She hurriedly shook her head._

_“No apology needed, you are always welcomed here.” Her eyes shifted to your father, who came up behind you to rub your hair “Good evening, Mister (Last Name). Mister Malfoy is waiting for you in his office.”_

_Your father gave you a knowing look and you nodded, asking where to find Draco. You were re-directed to his room. Wasting no time, you dashed up the stairs and down the corridor with the open letter still in your hands._

“What happened?!” Draco growled, tensing his jaw, his cold grey eyes staring at you “You _betrayed_ me!” He accused you, making you blink owlishly, your mouth falling agape.

_“Gryffindor!” The Sorting Hat announced._

_It was lifted off your hair, your smile lighting up the room as you didn’t even glance at Draco, your (colour) eyes fixed at the roaring red table that greeted you with applause._

_Draco’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach, he still fully unable to process what had just happened._

_You._

_You were in a different house, his rival one at that._

_Sitting by the Slytherin table he felt his appetite drain as he watched you eagerly chatting with Harry bloody Potter. A bitter taste filled his mouth, jealousy burning like fire. He was afraid this will happen._

_That in a family full of Slytherins you’d be the odd sheep, just like you always were._

_He felt betrayed._

“I-what?!” You gaped, anger flaring in you “I never betrayed you, Draco, I’d never do such a thing! What are you even…What are you even talking about?!”

He silently glared at you.

_Despite you being an active Gryffindor, you were still close with Draco. But it wasn’t like it used to be. How he wished it would be._

_You’d hardly talk to him in class, and outside the classroom you straight up ignored him sometimes. You were an air head, so it was natural for you to not notice or forget things, but you’d never forget to smile and wave at your Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff friends._

_God, now that he looked at you, you were a true Gryffindor. Wild, (colour) hair, a bright smile and eyes that always searched for an adventure. For a moment, he wondered why he was even doing this._

_The smile you always carried with you fell, your hues lowering down as you shifted uncomfortably. He gulped, feeling dread wash over him like a wave of cold water._

_“Sorry, Draco” You murmured, apologetically “But Cedric already asked me to the Dance, and I can’t…” You couldn’t look him in the eyes. Slipping a half smile on your plum lips “I’ll save you a dance, I promise.”_

_Why did he even bother asking you to the Yule Ball?_

_He nodded, grimly, turning to leave._

_What hurt more was that you didn’t stop him from going._

“Did you ever even love me?” Draco growled at you, catching you completely off guard.

“I-wh…” You swallowed your words, unsure of what to say. Yes, once upon a childhood you really did, but now…You weren’t that sure. The Death Eater mark on his wrist didn’t make him any more attractive, especially when you were fighting for the other side.

You cared for him, deeply, and damn did you had a shitty was of showing it. But loved…You…weren’t that sure yourself what you were feeling…-

-Looking at him, you didn’t recognize him. His normally slick hair was a mess, bags under his eyes and skin paler than you remembered. But that wasn’t all. Being apart built a big wall between the two of you, and the worst part was you weren’t sure if you wanted to knock it down or not.

He did, you could tell.

“I did…” You finally managed to squeeze out, seeing hope sparkle in his cold eyes. You didn’t have it in you to douse that spark “-and I think I still do.” You finished slowly, “You’ll…have to give me time. I don’t want to fight with you…and I don’t want to lie to you either.” You gave a sad smile to him, turning “You need to cool off… come find me when you’re ready to talk again.” Your tone was sympathetic, as you fully turned away and with a quick step rushed out the Owelry.

As always, the last thing Draco saw was your retreating back.


	4. Draco Malfoy #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having a serious talk with Draco.  
> Prompt: 22.“I don’t blame you.”

“I don’t blame you, you know”

His eyes shot from his butterbeer cup to your form, catching a few snowflakes still tangled in your (colour) hair. You weren’t facing him – you gazed somewhere out the window, hands neatly folded on the small table which was the only distance between you two.

Draco’s face was still stoic as he exhaled a breath of warm air, unsure of what to say.

“I just wish…” You bit your lip, your eyes meeting his. You rewarded him with a timid smile and a soft rosy glow on your cheeks “You’d tell me more…About the things you like” you tilted your head to the side – an action he found absolutely adorable “the things you hate…” your eyes drifted to scan the café and the chatting couples all around you “Most of all,” You met his eyes, narrowing your slightly “what’s bothering you.”

“It’s none of your concern.” He grumbled, taking a sip of his drink. You frowned, immediately leaning in.

“None of my concern?!” You hissed “Draco, I am your girlfriend! And you **cursed** a Gryffindor last week!” He glared at you, whispering something about keeping your voice down. You looked around, sighing softly when no one noticed your outburst. Getting back into a comfortable position, you continued “-My point is. I won’t blame you for doing anything you have to do. But I will ask…Is it really necessary?”

“Yes.” He blurred. You nodded, slowly, albeit disappointed.

“Then you don’t need to carry this burden alone,” You hand found his, intertwining “Please trust me, Draco. I’m the only one you can.”


	5. Draco Malfoy #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine remembering the first time you met Draco.  
> Prompt: 17. I still remember the first day I met you.

I still remember the first day I met you.

It was a beautiful Autumn day and I was beyond nervous in my new life away from home – being a wizard was not something I expected being, even if my father was a very skilled wizard in the arts of healing.

At eleven years old I stumbled into the train on platform 9 and 3 corters, kissing my parents goodbye and thanking some upper classman for helping me carry my bags in. I waved out the window, feeling my heart grow heavy as my family got further and further away. Pushing off the window I gulped, a sudden string of loneliness pulling on my heart.

I remember standing there, by the window, watching the scenery behind me blurring into something I couldn’t even make out for an abnormally long period of time.

Then, I heard your voice. Cocky. Demanding. Mocking. Then snickering followed, and for a second I thought you were badmouthing me, and to tell the truth I was ready to give you a piece of my mind.

Bu it wasn’t me you were picking on. It was someone else.

From the very moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were a different kind of special. I mean, my mother always said all children were special, but you…You took the crown. You were a Prince, spoiled and rotten to the core and I knew you’d bring me trouble one day. Maybe not then, at my first year, but call it a girls intuition that somewhere around my fourth year I’d fall harder for you than anything or anyone else in my life.

I remember our eyes meeting and how much I disliked you and the way you acted – as if you were better than anyone, and I was a very stubborn girl, so naturally we didn’t get along.

“And who are you?” Your tone was questioning, not demanding and thankfully not having that mocking tint you use in your dialogue. I felt a bit embarrassed standing alone like a fool, shifting in place I mumbled.

“A girl, obviously….” And I turned away, glancing at the compartment for my luggage as you came closer to inspect me with your friends.

“My name is Malfoy” You introduced, “Draco Malfoy.” You said it like your name should mean something to me, but I have to admit – at that time, it didn’t “And this is Crab” With your head you motioned to one of the bigger boys behind you “And Goyle.” You motioned to the other – an odd thought occurred to me that they were your bodyguards.

“(Name) (Lastname)” I could tell it didn’t ring a bell, but you didn’t pretend like it did either. We shook hands.

“What are you standing around here for?”

I frowned, the fire I that I felt when you were teasing someone lighting up in my chest again.

“What’s it to you?” I squeaked and crossed my arms over my chest. I could tell you didn’t like my answer, but I hardly cared.

“Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” You grumbled.

“Yes,” I deadpanned “You’re Draco Malfoy. You introduced yourself a minute ago. Are you stupid, or something?”

Who knew that one insult would brew years of hating each other, until something finally brought us together and made us fall in love. To be completely honest, I can’t say I wasn’t expecting for it to end this way. Bad boys usually brought a lot of trouble, just like my child-self predicted.

Our eyes meeting that day was the start of the most beautiful love story Hogwarts has ever known…

…And with the closing of mine, the story will come to an end.


	6. Draco Malfoy #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Draco trying to flirt with you.  
> Prompt: 7.“You’re beautiful and sad…Just like your eyes.”

You were the only Slytherin at the table who was a full Death Eater by year five, the burning mark on your wrist sometimes driving you absolutely mad. In the comfort of your bed or bathroom stall you’d stare at it for hours to no end, zoning out completely and wondering – why were you so easily swayed by your parents? Was it power you wished? Was it watching the world burn? Honestly, you weren’t sure yourself.

You hardly ever spoke – you really didn’t know what to say. Slytherins looked like children to you, so care-free and snobby – whilst you felt the whole weight of the world settled on your shoulders with each look you cast their way. You were not like them. You were a Death Eater, and if you lived long enough you were sure you’d see some of your piers by your side in a couple years’ time. But for now you were completely alone…

…And seen enough death than a child your age should.

The room you were in was dimly lit, some unclassified classroom in the dungeons Draco had asked you to see him in. You weren’t keen on fulfilling his request, but alas, due to the close relationship between your families you had to agree.

You watched him with a blank stare, holding your books loosely by your side and just looking plainly tired. He, however, was as stunning as ever – soft pale skin, intense grey eyes, perfectly styled bleach blond hair. Draco stood a whole head taller than you, eyeing you with interest.

First your face, then his interest gradually shifted to your covered wrist.

“For how long do you have it?” He asked, straight to the point. In reality, what did you expect? A love confession? You wouldn’t lie, you sort of hoped for the later one.

“Have what?” You asked flatly.

“The mark.”

“What mark?”

He frowned, disliking your fake answers.

“Don’t play games with me” he glared, taking a dangerous step forward as if to prove he was superior “I know you have the Dark Mark.” You stared at him for a moment, wondering how he found out. Deciding not to think too much of it, you shrugged.

“A year or two.” You answered, turning to leave “If that’s all, I have a Potions essay to finish-“

“Why did you get it?” He continued. You shrugged.

“Hell if I know” You mumbled, “Goodbye.” And you fully turned away, reaching for the door.

“Why don’t you ever talk?”

“I have nothing to say to the likes of you-“

“I can see it, you know” A smirk was heard in his voice, making you stop and curiously turn to him “You’re lonely.”

To say you were surprised wasn’t exactly true – anyone with enough time and effort could notice the absents of youthful joy in your eyes, or the longing glances you’d sometimes send to Pansy and her group of friends.

“Where are you getting at, Draco?” He could tell you weren’t impressed, and he didn’t like that. For a second he contemplated on what to say to catch you, to see a different expression other than boredom on your pretty face.

“You’re beautiful,” He said, making sure to hold your gaze. He saw the light sparkle in your hues, making his smirk widen “-but sad. Just like your eyes.”

You were quiet, and Draco was sure you’d finally crumble or at least blush.

“Is that all?” You asked, one carefully manicured brow raised. That threw him completely off “If so, goodnight, Draco.”

Yanking the door open you strolled out the classroom, leaving the stunned Slytherin Prince behind.

Your hammering heart finally caught up with you and your cheeks heated to the point you could see them change colour on the marble floor. It took every last bit of self-control to make sure he didn’t know what the hell he was doing to you.


	7. Draco Malfoy #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine talking with Draco for the first time after you betrayed him.  
> Prompts: imagine where Draco and reader are talking some time after he finds her cheating and she begs for forgiveness  
> a thing where Draco and the reader are talking for the first time after he finds her cheating

The only sound that echoed in the empty Slytherin common room were Draco’s footsteps, pacing up and down, his eyes drilling into the ground. You sat on the couch, head held high as tear tracks glistered on your cheeks, your nose red a scruffy. You bit your lips, trying to not give away how conflicted you were; sad, alone, yet oddly frightened.

You had reached out to him. You had begged him to speak with you again, and after a full day of nagging Draco Malfoy finally agreed to see you. The thing between you and Harry Potter was kept completely secret, even from your best friends, so everyone thought you had had another typical lovers quarrel.

Inhaling slowly, you let out a sigh as your teary eyes landed on the Slytherin Prince, licking your lips you spoke up.

“Draco, please-“

“No.” He cut you off, harshly. Abruptly, he stopped walking, turning to you. His cold stare sent a shiver down your spine, and unable to hold his gaze you looked away “No sugar coating it. Just tell my why you did it.” He stressed, “Why would you chase, after all the people in this school, **Potter**? **Why**? Am I not good enough for you?” His voice grew louder with each step he took, lastly landing right in front of you and caging you in his arms. His face was right next to yours, though this position was anything but romantic – it was downright terrifying.

Millions of ideas rushed through your head – why did you do it? Well, truth is you got bored, but you couldn’t tell him that, those words would not leave your mouth **no** you will take them to your grave. It felt like the world lit up, a new wave of crocodile tears filling up your glossy (colour) orbs, a whimper escaping your lips.

“Love potion…” You murmured, seeing him stiffen in front of your eyes, “Draco I would- I would **never** betray you on purpose…” You uttered, staring up into his eyes, your shivering hand reaching up to cup his cheek, “ **Please,** Draco…You have to believe me.”

His demeanour changed from anger to disgust, and lastly to concern. In a second, his arms engulfed you into a tight embrace, angry slurs of Potters name uttered into your hair about how he will get his revenge on that manipulative bastard.

And alas, with one white lie the odds were on your favour once again.


	8. Draco Malfoy #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Draco saving you from drunk Gryffindors.  
> Prompt: y/n is Slytherin. Cunning, mature and knows how to read people, a bit of a loner of own choice and her appearance is similar to Snow Whites look! Always up to late in the night in the common room or astronomy tower. Draco and y/n slowly fall for each other. She got abused and almost sexually assaulted by student wanting to hurt Draco but he saves her in time and takes care of her, he also confessed that he is a death eater and y/n stays with him anyway. (Not a softie Draco pls)!

With the looks of Snow White, a popular muggle fairy tale icon who actually was a witch in the wizarding world, one would say you grabbed most of the attention from both muggle and pureblood guys and girls. So, it was only natural that something like this would happen eventually.

Curled up at the Astronomy Towel you hid your eyes behind your palms to hide away the tears that were pouring out, biting your already red lips to hold in the sobs. Your skin was burning, clothes ruffled and once slick black hair now resembling a bird’s nest. You weren’t sure why, or how it happened – was it a prank some perverted seniors wanted to pull on you? Or where they generally such animals that they couldn’t contain their desires for any longer?…

You shivered in fright. If **he** hadn’t showed up who knows what would’ve happened—

A soft blanket was thrown over your shoulders, making you freeze for a second and lift your head up to eye the person that decided to visit. Your heart leaped, a relieved sigh escaping your nose when you recognised your savour – Draco Malfoy. Perhaps it was fate or to which ever god you were praying when those disgusting students assaulted you, but the Slytherin Prince showed up in the nick of time.

The tears seemed to slow down. Draco sat next to you, though minding your personal space. His gaze was both angry and pitiful – you were the pity was because of the sorry form you were in. Gulping, you glanced away from him, pulling the blanket closer to your sides and wishing it could just teleport you somewhere far from Hogwarts.

“Dumbledore is looking for you,” Draco spoke up, his cool eyes staying fixed on you “the whole castle wants to make sure you’re safe.”

“I’d rather keep it a secret.” You mumbled in a raspy voice, wiping the tear tracks from your reddened cheeks, “And what happened to those—“ you were unable to finish the sentence as a flashback of the seniors laughter interrupted you. You felt a pile raise in your throat, and with much restrain you managed to swallow it.

“I hexed them.” He replied, burrowing his brows, “After you ran away. I didn’t want you to see that.” Draco finished with a softer note, making you snap to him, surprised.

“Why? We’re not even friends.”

“We can be,” He offered, “I always see you either alone or with the snobs of our house hanging around here.”

“I find your group of friends childish.” You told, eyeing him carefully, “How do I know I can trust you?”

“Saving you from drunk Gryffindor’s is not enough?” by the upwards tilt of his lips you could tell he was joking, and maybe if circumstances were different you would’ve smiled too – but you didn’t. Narrowing your irises, you saw him sigh, softly. Shortly after, he pushed his sleeve up, extending it to you.

You gasped, feeling all air lock in your lungs, as slowly your fingers wrapped around his pale wrist to examine the Dark Mark. After a second you let go, as if burned, finding his mischievous eyes staring at you.

“Am a Death Eater.” He told, his voice losing playfulness for a minute, “You can play these games all you want, (Name). I know you’re one too.”

That night, you realized that Draco Malfoy was much more than just a spoiled brat.


	9. Draco Malfoy #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Draco unable to get you out of his head.  
> Prompt: Mind I have a Draco one pls? where y/n is a hufflepuff and is a bit shy but Draco, for some reason, can’t seem to get her out of his head

He didn’t understand it.

He had no explanation for it.

One day, it just happened.

One day, his cool grey irises landed on your form and he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

You were such a shy girl – each time you found him staring you’d blush like a rose and quickly turn away, or give a lame wave and then look away. Your (colour) hair was always let loose, falling behind your back like a waterfall and somehow urging him to run his fingers through it. The tight fitted Hufflepuff uniform left a lot to the imagination, and sometimes he’d catch his mind wandering to places he could not tell anyone.

Why you? Why did you pop into his mind before going to sleep, and were the first thing he thought about when he woke up? Why was a shy Huffpeluff distracting him from his schoolwork, family work and Pansy? (On the other hand, that last one was probably for the best). Why…why you?

(Name).

Even your name sounded sweet, just like you yourself.

“It’s nice to meet you.” You added, smiling softly, the tips of your ears red. Draco had to bring himself from his thoughts and back to the situation at hand -he called at you, asking for your name once you stepped out the Charms classroom.

“(Name),” He tested the way it rolled off his tongue, liking the way it sounded and how your (colour) irises shot away in embarrassment, he let a wolfish smirk curl on his lips, “It’s nice to meet you. I believe I don’t need an introduction.”

You shook your head.

(Name)…He wondered, did you have any idea what you did to him?


	10. Draco Malfoy #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Voldemorts daughter and Draco having to take care of you.  
> Prompt: imagine where the reader is Voldemorts daughter and Draco has to protect her

You walked fast, head held high as you stared down anyone who dared to stand in your path. You heard rushed footfalls falling behind you and ignoring the huffs and somewhat tired calls of your name you turned a corner, gliding down the stairwell and getting into the dungeons.

Here it was quiet, the air was cooler and it immediately felt like home. The blood of Salazar Slytherin ran through your veins, making your fingers go numb each time you’d step even near the Slytherin Common room. The peaceful atmosphere was soon interrupted by a hand on your shoulder, and stiffening you cranked your neck back to glare at whoever interrupted your daily stroll. Draco Malfoy stared you dead in the eyes, lastly letting go and fixing his uniform.

“Don’t disappear like that.” He growled. You raised one carefully manicured brow.

“Why not?” You shot, “What can happen to me in Hogwarts?”

“Your mark and heritage might be discovered.” He shot back. You narrowed your (colour) irises, taking a step closer as if to prove superiority.

“Watch your tone, Malfoy. I could kill you off and no one would even care.” You saw him falter under you gaze, a smirk tilting at the corners of your cherry coloured lips. Inching closer, you stood on your tippy toes, your nose almost touching his. Gazing into his silver irises, you felt no breath fan your parted lips. He was holding it in. How amusing, “But I won’t, of course. You’re lucky you’re so cute.” You murmured,  "Now if I find you following me around like a lots puppy one more time I’ll personally ask Father to do something about you. Or your mother. You do love her most, am I correct?“ You saw him gulp. You smirked, "I don’t need you babysitting me. I’m perfectly capable of defending myself if needed.” You finished lowly, patting his cheek before you spun on your heel and continued on your walk.

All the while Draco Malfoy stood rooted in place, both fascinated and terrified at the same time.


	11. Draco Malfoy #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Draco trying to lowkey flirt with you.  
> Hey could you do a Draco X reader where the reader is an elemental and an orphan and Draco always makes fun of her and she gets angry but then it all ends up fluffy pls? 

You had had enough of him and his constant snarly remarks, jeering laughter and disgusted glances you’d so often find directed at you. So what you didn’t have any parents? So what you weren’t the brightest witch of the age? So what you were of unknown bloodline and a Slytherin? So what you cheered for Gryffindor in Quidditch since all of your housemates were complete and utter assholes?!

He snickered along with his lackeys, making your glare sharpen as you abruptly spun on your heel, trotting straight to him and seeing the sly smirk slowly fall from his face and shift into fear. You snarled, getting up in his personal space and staring straight into those cool grey irises.

“If you want to say something, Malfoy” You started, your tone chillingly low, “-say it to my face.” He faltered under your gaze, and his so called friends were quick to escape as your (colour) eyes shot to them. He was soon left alone with you in an empty corridor beside the Transfiguration classroom. It took a minute for him to collect himself – and when he did you had to take and unwilling step back as he towered over you.

“What’s your problem, (Last Name)?” He spat, “can’t take a bloody joke?”

“I’m not sure what qualifies as ‘joke’ in your little group but where I’m from getting called 'Mudblood’ and saying that my parents left me because I was 'no good’ is an insult” You blurred, anger tinting your voice. Draco gulped, his brows burrowing as he turned his gaze away for a second. With a frustrated sigh your anger died down. You knew he wouldn’t apologize, Draco Malfoy never would. But…At least you shut him up and that took bloody courage to achieve. “I’d appreciate if you kept your mouth shut from now on.” You finished.

“You’re bold, I’ll give you that.” He mumbled under his breath, throwing an unreadable look your way, “What’s your next class?” He asked, out of the blue.

“Why?” You countered, suspicious, “So you could find your friends and throw dirt at me again?”

“No.” Draco shook his head, “So I walk you.”

“No thanks, I’d rather walk alone.” You grumbled, turning on your heel and pressing your books closer to your chest. With that, you started to walk away.

“And be miserable for the rest of the year?”

“That’s exactly what I want.” You snapped at him. As you gazed at Draco, you felt your tongue twist in your mouth when a slow, wolfish smirk rose to his face and a twinkle of mischief shone in his eyes. He shrugged.

“They say misery loves company,” He started, taking his time and catching up to you, “And that is exactly what I’m offering.”  


	12. Blaise Zabini #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine feeling self-conscious and Blaise notices.

_You stared long and hard into your mirror, either fixing your hair or your shirt. Something seemed off – the short skirt was a bit too short for your liking. Normally, you wouldn’t really care, but lately you’ve been pretty… self-conscious._

_The word was alien to you. Everyone knew you as the confident Slytherin Princess of year four, not some shy Hufflepuff of Ravenclaw._

_The girls bed chamber was completely empty, you and your image being the only live beings. You didn’t allow anyone in; to be honest no one dared to disturb you either whilst you had your private temper tantrums._

_You locked your carefully manicured brows together in displeasure, glaring at your image. Perhaps, you have gained a bit of weight, but surely that wasn’t the problem. But if it wasn’t, then why did you feel so insecure?…_

_You were not the Queen of Slytherin that title belongs to one of your best friends and arch rivals, Pansy Parkinson. She was perfect in every way – slim, quirky, popular and walked hand in hand with Slytherins dreamboat Draco Malfoy._

_You spared a glance at all the love letters lying on your bed. Almost all of them were un-opened, as you barely had time to do such a stressful task as read every confession. In a day you’d get about three to five letters!_

_Finally, fixing your hair for the last time you strolled out the chamber, your head held high and (colour) orbs narrowed. You radiated confidence, trying your best to ignore the pleasant looks everyone seen your way._

Your group of friends, or minorities, who followed your every move, were eagerly waiting for you, squealing when you spared them a glance. You stepped past them and they followed hot on your tail, gossiping and trying to get you into the conversation but your lips were sealed tightly.

You strolled into the great hall with the excited group of girls following after you. Immediately, not even glancing at the other tables you went to take a seat at the Slytherin house.

Your heart skipped a beat when you noticed an empty seat next to Draco’s best friend, Blaise Zabini. With a quickened step, you swiftly plopped down, glaring at the girl who wanted to take your seat. She gave you a small smile and awkwardly shuffled away.

Blaise glanced at you, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Well, well, well, first time I’m seeing you today, Miss (Name)” He commented. You gave him a once over, trying to ignore the sudden urge to grin like an idiot.

“I was busy.” You told plainly, taking some food and putting it in your plate.

“Reading love letters?” There was bite in his voice and you cracked a proud smile.

“Jealous, are we?” You looked at him, finding his gaze and trying to hold it “I must say I haven’t found your letter among the masses.” He snorted.

“I don’t write letters, love” His smirk widened “I don’t have to. I always get what I want.”

The crowd of girls giggled, all exchanging glances and waiting for your reaction.

You rolled your eyes, delicately swooping your (colour) hair away from your shoulder so he’d have a better look at your jaw and neck. It may have seemed as an innocent act to bystanders, but to you it was a carefully calculated flirtatious move.

“Your face looks a bit fuller” he commented and you nearly dropped your fork, your movements becoming stiff as your eyes quickly shot to him “Which isn’t a bad thing” The same smile was still playing on his face and in his voice, those mischievous eyes almost captivating “I actually prefer you more this way.”

You had to hold in the toothed grin that threatened to spread on your face.

“I’ll be waiting for that letter.” You finally said, taking a bite of your food.

Again, the girls giggled.


	13. Blaise Zabini #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine arguing with Blaise and he confessing that he loves you.

You released a heavy sigh, your angry (colour) eyes glaring fiercely at him. Blaise Zabini and you were known for your spontaneous fights and arguments, and you just so happened to be in one right now.

The two of you stood in the Slytherin Common Room, glaring at each other. Your cheeks were dyed red from rage, hand crossed over your chest as you held your head high, refusing to back down. Truth be told you hardly recalled what were you fighting about this time.

You barked an insult back at his sly comment, something about you getting every boys attention. You narrowed your eyes, locking your brows together.

“Oh, so it’s somehow my fault that I’m a pretty girl?” You stared, pointing at yourself. He sighed in frustration. Blaise tensed his jaw, trying to bite down the mean comments because he knew you were like a ticking time bomb “Oh, what’s the matter? Lost your spark?”

“Bloody hell, (Name), I like you” He barked at you, making you stiffen “and I hate when other boys so far as talk to you.”

The two of you stood in silence for a minute, your expression resembling one of a fish out of water.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” You blurred, surprise replaced with anger “And does flirting with other girls somehow a hint that you like me or something?” He rolled his eyes, mumbling a ‘You’re impossible’ before his lips pressed on yours successfully shat you up.


	14. Harry Potter #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine cheating on your boyfriend Draco with Harry and he finding out.

It was wrong…

It was so, **so** not right…

But then again… You were never the person to play by the rules.

Your back slammed into the wooden door, the creaking sound of it lost in a passionate kiss, the only thing being picked up by your ears were the soft whispers of his and your names exchanged between the contact. You felt his hands roam around your body – places no one but Draco Malfoy should be able to touch – and heating up your skin to the point where each and every caress of his fingertips felt like heaven. Your hands gripped his hair - an action Harry Potter was quite used to by now – as your lips crashed onto his once again in a hot, pleading manner. He responded immediately, the promise of a peaceful evening now completely forgotten admits the make out session.

You felt his hands slide down and you almost mewled. There was no denying it – you probably wanted him more than he wanted you.

A rippling cry of a spell cut through the air, making the ends of your hairs stand up as you and Harry frantically tumbled to the floor to avoid the impact. Everything flashed red and soon your big (colour) eyes stared at the one person you didn’t want to ever see you fulfilling the act of cheating - your boyfriend. Both you and Harry drilled into the beyond angry Draco Malfoy, limbs still somewhat tangled into each other.

Your heart tumbled to the pits of your stomach when you saw how glossy those steel grey eyes that once made you melt were. You could only imagine how pitiful you looked to him – make up smeared, clothes crumbled, hair messy, and most of all sharing such an intimate connection with his biggest enemy.

A triumphant smirk stretched across Harry’s lips, while Draco’s face crumbled into a hurt scowl.

You tried to say something, but the words just wouldn’t come out.

The taste of forbidden fruit really was intoxicating, but the bitter truth of hurting someone you once held so dear to your heart made it all seem worthless. 


	15. Harry Potter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine secretly dating Harry Potter.  
> Prompt: Hi! Could you do harry potter x reader where the reader is remus lupin’s daughter and she’s dating harry potter but in secret

No one could know. About you being a werewolf and dating Harry Potter, of all people. It had to be kept a secret from others, especially from your father – he’d be disappointed if he knew that you put Harry in such danger.

You found your boyfriend alone in the Gryffindor common room, hunched over a heavy tomb near the window. Silently, you approached him, your eyes briefly glancing at outside – two weeks until the full moon. You’ll have to go talk to Snape soon. The thought made your skin crawl.

“Harry…” You called, softly, making him jump in his seat and snap to you.

“Bloody-..,Don’t sneak up like that.” He blurred, his attention turning back to the book. Curious, you took a seat next to him, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was reading but he blocked the text with his hand. You raised a brow.

“What are you reading?” You asked, resting your head in your hand, “I clearly remember us doing our homework, and you reading a book that heavy willingly is impossible.” You ended cheekily. Harry lifted his head up, staring at you for a moment as if debating if he should respond or keep his mouth shut. You narrowed your eyes. He gulped.

“Okay, look,” He sighed, unsure how to say whatever was on his mind, “I…I like you, yeah? You know that right?”

“…Yeah?” You replied, confused. If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve thought he was breaking up with you. Uneasily, he pushed the book to you, and turning it properly you felt your fingertips go numb, your heartbeat picking up pace as your eyes widened. You shot to Harry, speechless.

“You’re learning to…become an animagus?” You uttered. Harry nodded, proudly.

“My dad and Sirius did the same to keep your dad company,” he said, pulling the book back “If you think I’m not going to at least try to become an animagus for my girlfriend, you’re mistaken.”

You wanted to pounce at him, but restrained. How grateful and touched you felt was beyond words.


	16. Sirius Black #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine kissing Sirius Black.

Your legs teetered over the edge of the Astronomy Tower, the cool breeze tickling your exposed neck as your eyes stared at the tall mountains in the distance and the setting sun behind them. Your hand clenched the railing, making sure you wouldn’t doze off and accidentally fall to your demise, whilst your other hand was held by Sirius Black. He sat by your side, quietly, probably for the first time since you’ve met in year one not uttering a single word of throwing a playful glance your way.

His hand tightened around yours. You glanced at him. He was frowning softly, dark irises gazing into the distance as if he was deep in thought. For a moment you admired his handsome features – from the details of his skin to his wild tar black hair. Your fingers intertwine with his.

“Are you sad?” You asked, nor your voice or face portraying any emotion. He finally turned to you, cracking a wolfish smirk.

“You wish…” He said, though you could understand that the lowed tone was not intended to sound seductive. You smiled, though sadly, leaning just a bit closer. You shoulder touched his, making his eyes shoot from your face and back.  

“Well, I am.” You admitted, “I’m going to miss you.”

“We can always meet up during the summer.”

You shook your head.

“You know we can’t.”

“I can come to Paris,” He suggested, wiggling his brow, “the French love me.” You chuckled.

“I’m bet they do…What’s not to love?” Perhaps the way you ended the sentence was more sincere than mischievous. Sirius felt absent of words and the two of you fell into silence again. Gazing into his eyes, you felt strangely calm, safe even – despite sitting on the edge of the highest tower in Hogwarts (it was Sirius’s idea to bring you here). What will you do without him? Will summer vacation go even slower than usual? It’s bad enough you had to leave Lily behind, but now this…This…dork of a playboy too?  

Smiling to yourself, and making Sirius raise a confused brow, you came closer, shutting your eyes once you saw his shine with surprise. In a second, you felt his chapped lips against yours. The kiss was brief and sweet, renewing you with energy you seemed to have previously lost. Once you looked at him again, you found him grinning from ear to ear, his smile being contagious.

“Thought you’d drone on forever, honestly.” He tried to play it off, though you noted the slightly pink cheeks glistering in the last sunrays. You shrugged, lightly, feeling light as a feather.

“Thought you’d never actually kiss me, so I had to do it on my own.”  

“I was planning on it.”

“Were you really?”

“Is that doubt I hear in your voice?”

“No, no no… Your ears must’ve been playing tricks on you.”


	17. Sirius Black #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius black x reader where you don’t know he’s an animagus so you spill you secrets to a “mysterious” dog that follows you around. You tell the dog that you’re in love with Sirius (Sirius is in love with you too) and that you don’t think he feels the same. End it with fluff

You stared into the strange dog’s eyes, finding them somehow familiar, though you couldn’t pin point where have you seen them before. Tilting your head to the side in interest, the dog followed your movements, making you snort and shake your head.

Yet again you found yourself sitting near the forbidden forest behind Hagrid’s shack, your back leaning onto the giant pumpkins that adored the caretakers garden. Cracking a smile at the friendly creature, you reached your arm for him and stroked its head.

This was your favourite spot in the whole wide world. Here, it was quiet, calm, no one would interrupt your moment of peace, only Hagrid would sometimes bring you a cup of tea or some of his homemade sweet which you spat out when he wasn’t looking.

Sometime during your fifth year you noted a strange dog lurking about at night near the Whomping Willow. At first, you didn’t really care, but when you started seeing more of it you got a bit concerned – why was it here? Was it lost? How did it even end up in Hogwarts?…

You decided not to question it and just stay away from the creature. Someone would eventually take care of it…But no one ever did. Instead, the black dog started following you around. At first you’d notice it shimmering in Hagrid’s garden, then by the forbidden forest – it seemed to stay away from the castle. Once you caught it directly staring at you, and that was the last straw.

You remember yanking your wand out, your brows burrowed in anger as you pointed the end of your wand at it.

_“Why are you following me?”_

Of course, the dog never replied. Now that you thought of it, asking it for information was pretty stupid – animals couldn’t talk.

“Don’t give me that look…” You mumbled to the furry creature, getting comfortable near your feet. The dog continued to stare you down, as if encouraging you to say what was on your mind.

You had no idea how the two of you became friends, you guessed Stockholm syndrome kicked in after a while. But here you were, trying to do your reading assignment whilst the tar fur dog kept looking at you with such intensity that you nearly mistook it for being human. It seemed to understand you, which meant it was very intelligent – sadly, you were still unsure where it came from.

“Okay, look, if I tell you will you leave me alone?” You narrowed your eyes at him and the dog visibly nodded. Biting your lip, you took a small breath of air into your lungs before prying your mouth open to speak “Right, here goes…” you frowned “why am I even talking to a dog? God this is so weird…” The creature perked up, “No offense…” You quickly added, “I’m stalling, okay. So, basically, the deal is, that it’s no deal actually everything is _a-okay_ now let me do my homework.” You blurred out, taking the heavy history tomb and getting back to reading.

You heard the dog growl, but you didn’t lift your (colour) orbs from the boring read.

“(Name)! (Name)!” The voice of Lily Evans started both you and your companion, making the later glance around and bolt to the forest in a second. You froze up, surprised by the sudden disappearance. After a second or two, the ginger haired girl was in sight, waving at you. With a huff, she stopped next to you, stepping where the black dog was a minute ago, “Have you seen Sirius?” She asked. You blinked, shutting the book.

“Why would I, of all people, see him? You know I can’t stand him.” You mumbled, putting your things into your bag.

“I know, he just mentioned your name before heading off and Quidditch practice is starting and James is freaking out-“

“Wait wait wait-“ You cut her off, raising a brow “-he mentioned my name?” She nodded, “You sure you don’t have a hearing problem?”

“No, I definitely heard ‘(Name)’ _something something_ before he disappeared” Lily confirmed, “Now please, please tell me you saw him because James will cry.”

“Why do you care about Potter anyway?” You stood up from your seat, brushing off any dirt or grass that decided to stick to your robe “I thought you couldn’t stand him.” The only response you got was her glowing red cheeks. With a roll of your eyes, you shook your head “ So the Quidditch star got you too?”

“It’s not like that,” She defended, crossing her arms over her chest and moving into step with you out Hagrid’s garden “He’s actually really sweet!” She smiled, “and not as cocky when he’s away from Sirius.”

“Of course, he is…” You mumbled, suddenly coming to a halt. You narrowed your eyes, staring into the distance as you pointed a finger at the running figure “Isn’t that Black right there?” Lily shot to the teenager’s direction, gasping a burrowing his brows in displeasure. She quickly excused herself, rushing after the tardy Gryffindor troublemaker.

You were left alone with unfinished homework and a headache. Sighing, heavily, you tugged along and after the two students, all the way to the Quidditch field where you proceeded to watch the match.

~*~

The Gryffindor common room was at an uproar from the recent victory, James and Sirius being the stars of the evening – as usual. You sat quietly near the windows along with Remus and Peter, the first being emerged in the book he was trying so hard to read. Peter, on the other hand, kept ogling the two Quidditch stars with awe in his big eyes, wishing someone would notice him like that.

You took a small sip of butterbeer – a student ( you weren’t giving any names) smuggled some in for the special occasion – watching the dancing crowd and faintly catching  couple of cocky remarks from Sirius. Potter soon left his side when Lily glided down from the girls chambers with something in her hands. She approached you and shoved the small paper note into your robe’s pocket. Raising a brow at her you were about to ask what was this all about when James swooped in the scene.

“Evans, (Lastname)” He greeted with a grin, “I hope the two of you are enjoying yourselves from our victory.”

“Of course we are.” You shot, raising your cup in a mocking manner “doesn’t it look like I’m having the time of my life?”

“You wound me.”

“That’s our beloved snow princess (Name), James” Sirius appeared in the scene, making you sigh, annoyed “The lady can only tolerate the quiet ones.”

“Exactly, so why don’t you piss off?” you glared at him.

“With pleasure, your majesty!” Black bowed low, making James and Peter snicker whilst Lily and Remus shared a knowing look.

You had a strong dislike for Sirius Black from the first day of school – unlike with Lily, who you hit it off right away, Sirius was someone who always teased you and just plainly got on your bloody nerves. That cocky confidence that came along with him was not desirable either.

To be honest, you wouldn’t dislike Potter so much either if it wasn’t for Sirius…With his stupid hair, and stupid eyes…and stupid smile….and stupid ‘I always get what I want’ attitude…

He was a complete idiot.

You turned your (colour) hues away when your housemate latched onto Black’s arm, giggling she pulled him into the crowd of people. He was finally out of sight, but for a reason you knew all too well by now, it made you even more irritated. You finished drinking, setting the empty cup on the table and standing up.

“Love to be a party crasher. I’m going to bed. Goodnight Lily, Remus.” You told dully, pushing past the soon to be couple and rushing up the stairs.

“What’s up with her?” James asked. Lily shrugged.

“Wish I could tell you but she’d have my head if I did.”

In the comfort of your own bed you took out Lily’s note and tore it apart in a second.

 _Your crush on Sirius is really obvious_ was what it said.

~*~

Out of all people in Hogwarts, in Britain…Hell, in the _world_ , you just so happened to fall in love with the one that you couldn’t stand. Sirius Black was a notorious trouble maker with a dazzling smile and hair untamed like his attitude. You were a petite, sarcastic kill-joy that for some reason ended up in Gryffindor, despite everyone thinking you would be placed in Slytherin.

Even if you proved to be much more fun than you first let on, a relationship between you and Sirius Black could never work out. First you weren’t sure you could stand dating a flirt, and second – if he could have any girl in Hogwarts, why would he choose you? You weren’t a model, like some girls here, and you definitely had no interest in playing pranks on people. That just seemed like too much work.

“Good morning, (Name)” Lucius Malfoy greeted you as he passed to the Great Hall, making you blink stupidly and wave a lame ‘Hey’ back. Narcissa glared at you as she walked by the prince’s side, getting lost behind the big doors to the hall.

“Looks like someone’s crushing” Sirius whistled, sending a mischievous smile your way. You frowned, giving him a dirty look before you parted your lips to speak.

“If Narcissa thinks I want her elf she’s sadly mistaken.” You deadpanned, making Sirius burst into laughter. Lily, beside you, smacked her palm over her lips to hold in her giggles.

“That’s a good one, (Name)” Sirius praised, patting your head. As if burned, you smacked his hand away, though he merely laughed again “I’ll write that down next time.”

“There won’t be a next time now leave me alone.” And with that, you quickened your pace and sat down next to some lesser known students and far, far away from the boy you were so desperately crushing on.

You sighed, a faint blush dusting across our cheeks as you tried to calm down your heart. Your hands trembled as you took some toast and jam, a girl to your side asking if you were all right. You nodded, mumbling something incoherent under your breath before taking a bite out of your food.

~*~

“You’re back. Again.” You clicked your tongue on the roof of your mouth, sending a light glare the mysterious dog’s way. It has found you yet again, hiding in Hagrid’s pumpkin patch with a heavy tomb, quill and paper resting on your lap, “And I thought I’ll have a pleasant free period.” You started putting your supplies away “Apparently not.” The dog narrowed its eyes ever so slightly, but you noticed anyway. Not paying much mind to it, you rolled up the parchment and stood up “I’m going to the castle. Leave me alone.”

The dog growled dangerously and you halted, surprised. Blinking, you frowned at the creature that demanded your attention.

“Oh for _\- fine_. Fine, you know what, _fine._ If _you really_ want to know why I want you to piss off so badly that’s because-“ Again, you found your breath caught in your throat, the weather becoming hotter than you remember it being a minute ago. Awkwardly, you loosened your tie, glancing away from the dog’s intense eyes – _where have you seen them before?_ – and sighing softly “I like someone. And it’s really frustrating.” You finally admitted, watching the dog’s expression. You took a cautious step back when it looked darker than usual “If you care so much it’s a cocky Quidditch player from Gryffindor who doesn’t own a comb.” You blurred out, “Now if that’s all – leave me alone. I have business in the library.”

And by business you meant playing checkers with Remus.

~*~

He caught you exciting your last class, Charms, and quickly Sirius Black rushed to your side, yanking your upper arm and dragging you away from the rest of the students. Angry, you grumbled some curses his way, though that still didn’t dim his grin. He pulled you into an empty corridor, one of those he found with James Remus and Peter whilst exploring.

He stopped, letting you go and spinning on his heel, his bright eyes meeting your disapproving ones.

“Well?” You raised an irritated brow, crossing your arms over your chest in an inpatient manner “Care to explain or will you let me guess?”

“Guess.” Sirius urged.

“Okay,” You said, glancing around the corridor “I’m guessing…that I should leave now. Goodbye.” You told bluntly, making him snort and shake his head. Despite you being wrong, you turned away from him and started marching out the secret place. He followed suit, falling into step with you.

“Guess again.”

“Sod off, Black.” You glared. He sighed, frustrated.

“Fine, not like you would’ve guessed anyway.” Suddenly, you stopped moving, your expression clearly saying ‘did you just?..’ He saw the fire lighting up in your eyes, and before you could speak he started “So,” he cleared his throat, a sudden pang of nervousness striking him “You” he pointed at you, “-Me-” he pointed at himself.

“Yes, Sirius, it’s great that you can tell the two of us apart-“

“Hogsmeade. This Saturday. What do you say?”

_Ba-thump_

Every insult, snarly remark or thought for that matter was erased out of your head just like that. You stared at him, shell shocked, unable to believe your ears. Did Sirius Black, _the_ Sirius Black, just ask you out on a date? You soon snapped, the surprised expression falling into an angry one.

“Are you making fun of me?” You glared. Sirius frowned.

“What?” He blinked, “No, I’m asking you out on a date.”

What was happening? The world is ending! Up is down, right is wrong…Nothing made sense anymore, especially your Potions homework. You felt heat rising to your cheeks and you gulped, your heartbeat becoming just a bit too loud to be comfortable. You cleared your throat lamely, shuffling from foot to foot before replying.

“I’ll think about it.”

Sirius sighed.

“Oh c’mon, (Name), I know you want to.”

“You know nothing.” You declared with a huff. He gave you a wolfish smirk, and for a second you got lost in your eyes. You froze.

_Those eyes!_

“Wait a minute-“ you uttered, a bright grin spreading on his face “You-you’re-!”

“Well now that that’s out of the way,” Sirius said, leaning in for a quick kiss. The only thing that he got was a slap to the face, making him tumble back a bit “-I deserved that, not going to lie…”

“You bloody-Oh, wait till I’m finished with you.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” He winked. You flared up with anger and embarrassment.

“Don’t take it out of context!”


	18. Draco Malfoy #12 SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader x Draco Seven minutes in heaven where the reader in ( which ever house u want) and her best friend drag her to Fred and Georges (somehow Draco’s there?) party where they play 7 minutes in heaven and u get draco and some sexy times happen( and smutty)

The dimming Hogwarts lights provided enough of a distraction for your wandering and nervous mind, your big eyes gazing out the dark windows, falling a bit back from your group. Fred, George and Lee had somehow convinced you to come along to their semi-weekly game night in some unidentified classroom – the place changed each time for obvious reasons. To say the least, you weren’t really the gaming type, and having the little knowledge you did you knew that these nights were made up mostly of muggle games, which of course, you had _no idea_ how to play.

“ _Pssst_ , (Name)” Fred nudged you, making you snap to him, alerted “What’s with the faraway look?”

“Aren’t you excited?” George, on your other side, questioned. You glanced at him, offering a small, tired smile.

“I haven’t slept well in ages, “You admitted, “Sorry if I’m not the most energetic tonight.”

“That’s fine-”

“Absolutely-”

“-We know a game that’ll wake you right up.” They finished in union.

The way they spoke made suspicion arise – why were they so smug? That surely meant _nothing_ good. Contemplating the idea of running back to the Gryffindor common room, you were rudely yanked out your thoughts yet again by Lee’s announcement.

“We’re here!” He grinned at you, showing off the fancy painting with a woman holding her feathered fan up, her eyes sparkling like scarabs under the shade. Narrowing her irises, the female scanned your group of four from head to toe.

“Password?”

“ _Heavenly handsome_.” Fred told, proudly. You raised a brow.

“Really?”

“Oh shut it, we didn’t come up with it.” He shot back. The painting parted and in a second you found yourself in the middle of a semi big room, crowded with students from each and every house. The chatter was loud - you found it a bit odd since outside the painting you could hear nothing. That was probably the point.

Fred and George bid Lee farewell as he bluntly excused himself to chat up some Ravenclaw whilst the three off you stumbled about until you found a small group of people who were ready to play some game you have never heard about. The group mainly consisted of Slytherins – you noted the self-titled Prince and Princess – a couple of Gryffindoors and a Hufflepuff.

Strangely enough the Slytherins didn’t really mind you three taking a seat in front of them – they seemed to be wrapped in their own personal bubble, only sparing a glance or two at your energetic housemates. You greeted Katy Bell by your side, she beaming like the sun at you and then at the twins.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to play ‘stupid muggle games’” Katy implied cheekily, eyeing you with a mischievous glint in her eyes. You shrugged, a smile curling at the corners of your cherry coloured lips.

“They convinced me somehow,” You motioned your head to the twins, which were now exchanging glasses with a fellow housemate, “Still not sure how…but they did.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Katy said, thanking a student for bringing her a drink, “This will be much more fun with you mixed in.” Taking a sip, Katy’s face scrunched for a bit, before she offered you the golden glass “You want any?” curiously, you took the glass, eyeing it suspiciously “It’s not poison. But it tastes like it.”

“Stronger than butterbeer?” You asked.

“ _Way_.” Katy chuckled.

“Bottoms up…” You mumbled, taking a big gulp of the burning liquid. It felt like acid in your mouth, and quickly swallowing it you felt your face crunch in disgust – perhaps drinking so much so suddenly wasn’t the best idea. After a second the bitterness faded, replaced by a sweet milky taste that pleasantly tingled.

To say the least, the temperature in the room got just a bit hotter.

“Alright, I think it’s time to begin!” A slytherinette said, the attention turning to her “Tonight’s game is called ‘7 minutes in heaven’.” After her short interlude a whistle came from Fred and George, making Katy snort. You glanced at her – what was so funny? You had yet to catch on. “-and who gets seven minutes will be decided by…-“briefly she turned back, picking up and empty bottle of liquor “-this!” placing the glass bottle in the middle, she sat back down “Who the bottle lands on will have to go into the back room and…well, we’ll see what the future holds. So, first w-…”

You found yourself oddly aware of how hot the room was getting, your reddened cheeks probably matching your lipstick. The alcohol made your stomach tingle pleasantly, your shifting gaze stopping on a particular male that has been eyeing you ever since you stepped into the room – Draco Malfoy. His arm was resting on Pansy’s thigh, though it looked like deadweight – no emotion was present in his icy grey eyes, except a glimmer of interest that was directed towards you. Admits the stare down, you noted the golden cup back in your hand. Draco raised a same one to his lips, all the while not daring to break eye contact with you. Mimicking his actions, you did the same.

“So muggle-like!” Pansy’s chirped, giggling like a child along with her friends. Her enthusiasm was surely caused by the mysterious drink everyone was passing around.

“Draco,” The same slytherinette turned to Malfoy, making his gaze break from yours and stare at her for a moment, “May you do the honours?”

Wordless, the Slytherin Prince lifted his hand off Pansy’s thigh. The girl whined, though he didn’t respond. Instead, he leaned in, wrapping his long fingers around the bottle and sending it spinning, a small, wolfish smirk curling on his lips. The circle was quiet, the tension in the air growing as the spinning got slower and slower until it finally stopped, pointing at…You.

Surprised, your eyes went from the bottle to Draco and back, a gut feeling telling you that it wasn’t fate who decided this draw. Though, amazingly enough, you didn’t really care.

“Stupid game.” Your ears picked up Pansy’s grumble, “this is idiotic. I told you from the start it’s nothing good. We should go, Draco.”

“it’s just a game,” Draco said, gently, caressing her cheek for a second, “-love.” He added, quietly, making the pug-faced girl grin like a child at a candy store. You had to hold in the urge to roll your eyes – the act was so fake that you were even a bit amazed how stupid the Slytherin Princess actually was.

Slowly, Draco stood up, offering a hand for you to take. Briefly sparing a glance at Katy, who only shrugged lightly, you bit your lip and took the offer. In a second you were on your feet, your hand securely encircled in Draco’s as the two of you went behind the backdoor.

All sound was sucked out when Draco closed the door, leaving the two of you in the silent dark.  You could faintly make out his glimmering eyes in the dark, the cramped space providing little to no personal space between the two of you. You felt his breath tickle your lips, your heart spurring into a paced rhythm when his hand landed on your waist, gently circling your side with his thumb.

“You know,” Draco spoke, lowly, “I’ve been watching you for a while now…” he mumbled, leaning in and going straight for your ear “Especially when you’re running late for something…” his lips gazed your neck, making you lean back to give him more access “all rowed up and…hot.” His hold on you became just a bit tighter – not enough to bruise, but enough to make you feel intimidated. You gulped, finding his gaze and locking it “Don’t tell me you hadn’t noticed, (Name)?”

The way your name rolled off his tongue sounded absolutely delicious and unconsciously you licked your lips, as if bought by magnets you felt the darkness consume your vision, your lips crashing into his in a passionate kiss that knocked your breath out. Your arms flew up and around his neck, chest pressing into his as his hands slid lower and lower until they were finally under your shirt.

Something sparked in you when his fingers reached your panty line – a want, _no_ , a _need,_ a hunger that will not be fulfilled until he devoured you. You gasped for air when you parted, letting him attack your neck with kisses and bite marks. You squirmed, and feeling him smirk Draco placed his lips on the delicate part of your neck, sucking on the skin and almost making you moan.

Your hand ran through his perfect hair, inhaling his scent and savouring the feeling of his skin on yours – at this moment, he belonged completely to you, and you to him.

You gasped sharply when his fingers slid underneath your tights, slowly circling your delicate clit. Your hold on him tightened, and finding his lips again you captured him a sloppy kiss, softly rolling his lower lip between your teeth. Your heard him groan, making a proud smirk tug on the corners of your lips. It was wiped off soon enough when his two fingers slid into your wet folds, his thumb continuing to circle your clit but in a much faster pace.

“Draco- _ah_ …” You mewled, quietly, your lungs burning from such quick inhales. He kissed you again, his tongue penetrating your lips and exploring your mouth like it was a treasure chest as he continued to finger you until you felt your legs give in – frankly, the wall behind you and his strong hold was enough to keep you upright.

You swayed to the rhythm of his fingers, each thrust harder and faster as you felt tingles shoot through your body from your abdomen. You started getting numb from the waist down, pleasure spreading like wild fire, leaving your lips parted as incoherent words spew out along with his name repeated like a mantra.

Flashes of white invoked your vision, and inhaling sharply you moaned when he found your sweet spot. You could feel the knot between your thighs tighten, sweat breaking out your pores as you threw your head back, your voice growing louder. You were close – you could feel the peak coming with just a few more sways and-

The world crashed onto you like a wave of godly pleasure, rippling your body as a high pitched wheeze left your lungs, your vision shinning white as you rode out your orgasm. You could faintly hear Draco grunt, with one or two more thrusts his fingers slid out as you exhaled with a murmur of his name.

“Your seven minutes are up!” You heard an obnoxious voice come from the other side of the door. The two of you stood panting for a second or two, before Draco leaned in and kissed you on the cheek, making your half lidded eyes alert again.

“Next time…” Draco mumbled, “Seven minutes won’t be enough.”


	19. Harry Potter #3 SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter one where he fiinds my diary and sees that i wrote something about a boy but it was before Harry and i see it and he gets angry and we break up ans after a couple days we make up. Can you do it with smut

Harry Potter always found you being an airhead completely adorable, and he would awkwardly voice his compliments which only resulted in pregnant silence and hell fire burning your cheeks. Though, most of the time it was definitely a problem – you’d lose your way around the castle, mistake birthdays with _death_ days, but most of all you’d forget very important things in the most inconvenient of places.

This time, it was your diary, left open in the Gryffindor common room for all to read to their hearts content. Frankly, it was your boyfriend who found it. Sadly, _it was your boyfriend who found it._

And just like any girl, you had some incriminating secrets there – about your family, about yourself in general, and your crush (which was such a long time ago!) for some Ravenclaw hottie you talked once with in year three. That being said, you always forgot to write the date of your entries, and since you were hardly writing in your diary anymore, sentences like ‘ _I wish he could hold me till dawn <3’_ and ‘ _his eyes are like the ocean! I could get lost in them forever…_ ’ would arise suspicion for Harry Potter.

He glared at you fiercely, the pink cover diary flown across the room. You ducked, avoiding the fast moving object with a yelp. Who knew Harry Potter would get so jealous?

“Harry! Please, listen to me!” You exclaimed, waving your palms as if trying to catch his attention “that was written 3 years ago!”

“I thought you loved me.”

“I do!” You frowned, hurt, “3 years ago, do you hear what I’m saying!?”

Silence followed after your words.

“Then why does it look recent, huh?” he spat, “Why the relationship between you and that Josh got better over the past week?”

“A coincidence-” You started.

“You know what?” Harry’s voice was calm and collected, making your heart tumble to the pits of your stomach. His gaze was still cold and displeased, and distancing himself away from you he spoke again “I don’t want to hear it.” With that, he turned on his heel and trotted out the common room, leaving you the only person there.

~*~

A couple of days passed, and sitting in the Room of Requirement you watched the playful fire eat away at your diary. The sooner it’ll be gone the better.

You halted, snapping to the door when you heard it creek open, a familiar figure poking his head out and lastly strolling in. You frowned, sighing softly and standing up from your crouching position. Harry Potter walked to you, his green irises wandering around the room before he fixed his gaze with your own. Crossing your arms over your chest, you flicked your eyebrows upwards as if to say ‘Well?’.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. You raised an unimpressed brow, extending your arms to point at the flames in the fireplace.

“I had to burn my diary because I felt so bad even though I didn’t do anything wrong.” You declared.

“Look, I really am sorry.” He was persistent, you’ll give him that, “I don’t know what came over me…” Seeing your mood change from killer to, well, _less_ -killer, he stepped closer “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you…”

“You’d perish.”

“And you’d probably forget your own birthday again, now can we please just…Make up?” He sighed, “I overreacted. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

“Did Hermione told you what to say?”

“…Maybe.”

You snorted, shaking your head softly motioning for him to come closer. He did, in a second his arms wrapped around your waist, a smile tilting both his and your lips. You really had missed him for the whole two days you couldn’t even hold his hand, so savouring each and every second of his embrace you ran a hand through his tar black hair, grinning cheekily when you saw a barely visible blush rise to his cheeks.

You weren’t exactly sure when did his lips attack yours so hungrily, or when you fell to the conveniently placed bed – all you knew is that you were going to go crazy.

Harry had barely said a word since he had kissed you, his mouth occupied with either your lips, your neck, your breasts or in this case, sucking your clit. His tongue worked fast, savouring your taste as his hands made sure to keep your jerking hips in place.

You threw your head back into the soft pillows, your hands yet again grasping his hair, but this time much tighter. You were close already, your skin hot and sweaty whilst the chilling cold bit your sensitive flesh, making the make up all that more rewarding. Keeping your eyes closed you moaned out his name, a shiver running up your spine when you heard Harry grunt against your clit.

“Harry _-ohgod_ …” You wheezed out, gasping for air when he slid two fingers in. The sensation sent your body rigid, the need for him growing with each second. He worked in a steady pace, his head nestled between your tights and those hungry green irises watching you slowly lose your mind. His fingers mimicked your body, hitting the area that made your lips form into an _o_ shape. If only the pacing was a bit faster you’d—

You released a ragged breath and pried your eyes open just to roll them up, sighing out his name with a pleading note to it and grasping the sheet tighter – three fingers! It filled you up completely, sending waves of mouth-watering pleasure through your body and making your brain shut down. A tight knot started building up in your abdomen, and sensing him move you let him capture you in a sloppy kiss, his scent filling your nostrils as you inhaled greedily. His pace quickened, thrusting harder in the same spot that previously made you mewl. With an excited gasp you let his lips go, letting him move your neck and suck it until he was satisfied.

Your hand moved from the sheet to your breast, fondling it before your vision went in white sparks. The idea of Harry Potter fingering you bounced in your head before your heart shattered into an orgasm, body snapping upwards and falling back boneless to the ruffled sheets as you released a voiceless scream of pleasure, Harry’s fingers sliding out from the fluids.

You felt yourself huff air as if inhaling it for the first time, your body still burning, and all though satisfied your thirst won’t be cleansed until you had him inside you. Meeting eye to eye with your boyfriend, you smiled wickedly, a new form of energy washing over you as you smashed your lips to his again, this time your hands working quick to unzip his pants.


	20. Draco Malfoy #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Draco x reader imagine where it’s a progression of when they met as kids and grow up to have a beautiful romance and eventually get married and grow old together. :)

Do you remember when we first met? I don’t. It was such a long time ago. I think I always thought we were friends.. That you just so happened to always be near. When I was born, you were born too. Once I even thought we were somehow related, and I remember the fireworks once my Mother harshly informed me that we, infect, weren’t.  The world just… didn’t seem to be right without you in the picture. I don’t think I ever even thought about it without you.

_Your eyes stared out the window, the scenery behind it a moving blur as the playful colours of the ending summer still lingered. You then gazed at your bests friend in the whole wide world sitting in front of you, his two bully friends casually sat next to him. He was talking again, his mouth moving fast as the confident, dare you say cocky?, look in his ice grey eyes staring at Crab. Or was it Goyle? You could never tell._

_“–do you agree, (Name)?” Draco suddenly turned to you, making you blink._

_“Hm?” The lost look in your (color) eyes gave you away. Draco scoffed._

_“Pay attention, will you?-…”_

When we started Hogwarts, well…Only then did I realize how frowned upon was being good friends with you. It was a shock, honestly. I was so lost and afraid, but most of all I was so, so angry. You turned away from me and found new friends – naturally, I did too. But I wanted you. I wanted to keep the strong bond between us, and yet you always kept pushing me away and I didn’t understand why.  

By year three you changed so much I hardly even recognised you.

_He stalked down the corridor, all high and mighty as you gave him a dirty look._

_“What’s with that?” He questioned._

_“Your face makes me nauseous.” You told, bitter._

And yet.. You still asked me to the Yule ball. And I still said yes.

_Your laughter echoed in the empty corridor as Draco dragged you through it in a rushed pace. Admits the dancing you snuck into the kitchen and managed to snatch some liquor for the after party at the Slytherin compartment._

_You grinned from ear to ear, your hair dancing in the wind as you briefly turned back to see if no one was following you – the coast was clear. Abruptly, the two of you stopped, panting for air with goofy grins on your faces._

_“That was…-” Draco started, taking in a deep breath to heed his oxygen lacking lungs._

_“-Exciting!” You finished, releasing a giggle right afterwards. Draco let a low chuckle escape his lips, though he didn’t say anything further. As the dust settled silence engulfed the two of you – years of being apart urged you to say what you’ve been surpassing for so long. Your big grin fell into a timid one, and casting your eyes down you thought of the right words to say. But neither of you could think of anything._

_Wordless, he tugged you into the dungeons, but this time at a much slower pace as his fingers intertwined with yours._

I was dense, so dense that I still shake my head to this day when I remember all those longing looks you sent my way, all the sweet smiles and the over all closeness you gave me without really being…close. I thought you missed being my friend. I thought you wanted to come celebrate Christmas with my family again and practice magic till dawn.  

All was sailing smooth, until…Until you became desperate. It scared me, really. You scared me. I knew of the Dark Mark and how much it frightened you, but with dragging me along to your hate filled ‘friendly’ meetings, and how jealous, protective and over all bitter you became only pushed me away. Then…Then you told me that you loved me.

_It felt as if the world slipped out your fingers and at the same time your heart thudded in your chest. Not knowing whether you should frown or smile – both were tempting,- you released a small puff of air through your parted lips and turned away from his gaze that demanded an answer. Gulping, you forced yourself to stare him in the eyes, but no words dared to come out your mouth._

_His hands held yours, and taking a step closer to you Draco burrowed his brows softly._

_“I love you more than anything in this world.” He told, breathless._

I knew you were afraid. Afraid of loosing me and falling due to you now being a Death Eater, someone you never wanted to be. Despite how much you changed, I knew you were good. Deep down you were a kind and generous soul, but that thick cocky shell you surrounded yourself in became the only thing real. I didn’t know whether you intended it to be so. Was it your parents? The school? Life? At that moment, all I could recall was the happily smiling child without a care in the world.

And then I realized. I loved you too. The old you. The new you. It didn’t matter to me. The world…didn’t seem right without you.

_As you gazed at the guests you couldn’t help but smile, admiring how many people showed up to you wedding. Draco Malfoy sat beside you, his hand engulfed around yours. Suddenly, he leaned in._

_“I didn’t get to say this sooner, but…” You looked into his ice grey eyes, “-you look absolute stunning. I cant…cant believe that I-”_

_“-You always had me, my love,” You murmured, “-and you don’t look half bad yourself, might I add.”_

Now that I think about it, time does fly so fast, doesn’t it? One day I’m running around in your family’s garden and getting lost in that never ending maze, and the next it’s our first born. From when he could talk Scorpius was you from head to toe, and then he started showing signs of magic and…I must admit, I felt a bit disappointed. Not that I wasn’t proud of my baby boy, but I just…I didn’t know how to live without him anymore. The world didn’t seem right without the two of you.

And with you away so often and I busy everyday I was starting to get afraid that we will grow apart. When Scorpius left for Hogwarts I…I must admit that I wasn’t as happy as I pretended to be. But you knew me so well that you noticed right away. And despite us being apart so often, you did it again. That strange thing I could never do – be close without being close. When I bid you farewell and when I kissed you back it seemed like no time had passed. There was no gap in the day when you were gone. Everything was stitched so perfectly, and it was all done by you. I could’ve never managed…

..And here we are now. How many years have past? I stopped counting.

“ _Such a lovely drawing, my darling,” You glanced at the small six year old girl sitting beside you, and then back at the atrocious picture that was shoved into your fingers, “-you have a heart of an artist and a talent of one as well.” Your granddaughter grinned from ear to ear, proudly gazing at her most recent work – a drawing of your family. In the back was you and Draco, then Scorpius and her mother and lastly her._

I am so lucky…So lucky I wasn’t dense enough not to push you away when you pushed me. Even to this day my love for you burns strong. Even after all this time, and always.


	21. Draco Malfoy #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Draco x reader where she teases him (only one allowed) and like pushes him around into saying who he likes and his friends join in on the teasing cause they know

Your constant teasing was finally getting on his nerves, and the fact that his friends joined in only made it worse. It was bad enough that you had such a flirty smile, bright (colour) eyes that always danced with mischief and silky hair that urged him to run his fingers through. The way you’d pucker your lips and narrow your irises when you were about to say something quirky or morally questionable, the way a grin slowly rose on your face when he told you to ‘shut the bloody hell up’ and the way your laughter ringed all made his heart flutter. It’s not like he could help falling for you – no one could. You just had something about you that he desired beyond anything else.

“What is your type, then?” You hummed, raising one carefully manicured brow “And please don’t tell me it’s the likes of Granger because if you will I will vomit.”

“No, no, (Name)” Blaise bugged in, smirking wolfishly as he cast his gaze to the blond haired boy beside him, “He definitely likes them wild, right, Draco?” He nudged him.

“Shut it, Zabini.” Draco scoffed.

“(Colour) haired–”

“–and (colour) eyed too!”

“Hold up a minute,” Blaise inquired, glancing at you, “Fellas, are you telling me the girl of Draco’s dreams is sitting right…next to…him?” The table boomed with laugher, yours included.  

“So what if she is?” Draco snapped, making the table shut up, all attention now on him. Turning his head to you, he found your normally smug face surprised, “I like you.” He declared, gazing into your (colour) eyes. Your agape mouth was shut in an instant as you gulped, heat tickling your cheek as you released an awkward chuckle.

“Well then,” You declared, “-we got him, boys.” Awkwardly, you took a sip of your drink as the table went in murmurs and low chuckles. Draco leaned in, his breath tickling your ear.

“Who got who?”


	22. Draco Malfoy #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would love one with Draco^^ we are enemies but yet find each other attractive (especially when fighting). After one fight in dark place he admits his feelings a bit aggressively and we have super cute end

You hated him so much you wanted to fuck him. And you were almost certain it was a mutual feeling.  

You’d often find your bones trembling as his predator like eyes pierced yours, a frown biting on his normally clear features as his angry voice shot something back at you with such distain you felt infatuated. He’d always get so worked up about something you said that it left him panting, his slick hair ruined and sometimes you’d even catch a bead of sweat tickle down his exposed neck as he’d throw a murderous glare your way and storm off, leaving you breathless.

You bite your lip, staring him in the eyes as they were the only feature of his face you could make out clearly. He was close – so close you could almost feel his body heat radiating onto your sensitive skin. His hot breath fanned your parted lips, the insult he threw at you long forgotten. A shiver ran down your spine as his rough hand grabbed your waist and pushed your back to a nearby wall, knocking the last drop of oxygen out of your lungs. You inhaled, sharply, your eyes going wide when he pushed his lips onto yours, his tongue slipping into your mouth in an almost aggressive manner. Your whole world spun, and shutting your eyes your hands tangled into his locks, pulling on them to keep him close. His fingers roamed your body, not staying in on place for too long as if he was desperate to map out your figure.  

Perhaps you pulled a bit too hard. Draco released a low, needy growl, his teeth biting down on your lower lip and making you squeal. You pried your eyes open, finding his intense gaze peering into your own, your heart thudding in your chest as your legs could barely hold you up. He rolled your lip in between his teen in almost a gentle manner before releasing. He leaned in again, right up to your ear, making you almost dizzy when his hot breath tickled it.

“I like you, (Name)” He murmured, trailing soft kisses down your cheek and back to your lips again. His grip tightened on your waist, “-but don’t expect me to be gentle.”

God, you didn’t want it any other way.


	23. Draco Malfoy #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a gryffindor draco x slytherin reader? i

He waved bye to Harry Potter, his best friend, his hair a ruffled mess from the previous Quidditch practice. He was destined to run late for class, he had realized that once he was in the courtyard, his silver irises roaming to the huge clock that told of the breaks end. He should’ve panicked – next class was Potions, and God he couldn’t stand Snape – but his mess of a mind drew a blank once he noted (length) (colour) hair sway from the spring breeze, a stupid grin lighting up his face as he rushed to your side.

“Hey, (Name).” Draco greeted, watching as your (colour) eyes sharpened once you noticed the red stripes on his uniform.

“Malfoy.” You spat, trotting past him. Sadly, he followed.

“You have Potions too, yeah?” He asked, opening the door for you. Without a thanks, you walked past him, not even sparing him a glance, “I’m taking that as a yes.” Abruptly, you stopped, an annoyed look on your face as you took in a small puff of warm air to start your rant.

“What the hell do you want, Malfoy?” You started, “Must I spell it out for you? I’m not I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T-E-D.” Draco frowned.

“Bloody hell, (Name). You’re cute as a button but cold as a…As a Slytherin, really. I just saw you walking alone, for the first time ever, might I add, and I only wanted to chat. But if you’re not interested, then I’ll catch you later, I guess?” With a somewhat disappointed look he bolted as soon as the bell rang, leaving you rooted in place.

Cute as a button.

A small, barely visible smile tilted the corners of your lips as you squeezed your heavy books just a bit closer to your chest.  

He was bold, you’d give him that. A true…A true Gryffindor.


	24. Draco Malfoy #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can you have one where Draco is debating to flirt (or fighting over why he likes her) with Hufflepuff reader and in the end, Draco kisses her. Then they end up together

Some drunk Slytherin students had bullied you into playing spin the bottle with them, one of those stupid muggle games, and despite your better judgement – you were actually enjoying yourself. Partying with Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s wasn’t exactly what Hufflepuf'fs were known for, but that doesn’t mean that didn’t happen. It happened a lot, actually, and if you didn’t have to study no bullying would be needed to make you join the silly game.

You sighed, an action he found cute, as your long fingers wrapped around the bottle and turned it to spin. This wasn’t your first time playing this game, he realized, and he didn’t like that one bit. He wasn’t sure why he payed so much attention to you – perhaps it was the magnetic (colour) irises that seemed so gentle and loving, or the (colour) hair which he couldn’t mistake for anyone else but you, or perhaps it was the delicate smile on your lips that you gave to everyone but him. Were you afraid of him? Naturally, he had a reputation of being an ‘Arrogant twat’, as Harry Potter would like to put it, but you have smiled at people worse than him.

Draco didn’t notice the bottle neck pointing at him at first, only when your eyes met his and he noticed glowing red cheeks did he finally turn away from you. A wolfish smirk tugged on his lips when you leaned in, carefully, as if still pondering whether should you move away or continue. He did the same, making sure to catch your gaze and lock it.  

Your breath hitched in your throat – those eyes! - your arm shivering as you leaned on it. It felt like the wold had stopped. The cheerful chatter around you mixed into an incoherent blur as the only thing important was him. His face drew closer as if in slow motion, hitting your nose with his scent as you greedily inhaled. His intense grey eyes went from yours to your lips in a matter of seconds and you gulped, feeling his breath fan your lips  before all the lights were sniffed out. The kiss was slow and steady, his lips gently moving next to your own in a rhythmic matter. He pulled away shortly after, leaving you dazed as you owlishly parted your big (colour) eyes to stare at him.

There it was, that wolfish smirk he threw at you so often but you never dared to acknowledge it. To your surprise he didn’t move away. The closeness was dizzying.

Unbeknown to you Draco spun the bottle again, sending one last darkened look your way before pulling away completely.


	25. Draco Malfoy #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you do a Draco x reader where the reader is a fraking badass, and so she isn’t afraid to get in a fight? something happens (you can decide) and she ends up in like a fist fight and her best friend Draco cleans her up afterwards? and WINKY WINKY he confesses or something

Your families are very close, despite the major differences on morals and politics. Whilst his are the truest Pure-Blood Slytherin family you could name, yours are the most delightful, head bashing Quidditch loving Gryffindor family of five there is. And even when you were sorted into your families house, big surprise there, you and Draco never stopped being friends.

He admired you, you know. Watching you ball your fists and shout at some pesky Slytherin girl twice your size to ‘Settle this like real women!’ took courage, and God knows you have too much of it. He couldn’t help but release a small smile when you flinched, backing away from the gentle fabric of his torn dress shirt.

He is cleaning up your nose that took a good beating just minutes prior. Of course you refused to go to the infirmary – this is you after all. You sighed, frustrated, disliking how he seemed to be enjoying this far too much.

“Don’t say it.” You mumbled, venomously. Draco flickered his eyes to stare into your own. You glanced away. “Don’t you dare, Malfoy.”

“Say what?” He faked ignorance. You frowned, pulling a (colour) strand of hair behind your ear.

“You know what.”

“Do you mean…I told you so?” A grin shone on his face as he spoke, his mischievous grey irises twinkling with something you couldn’t quite make out. You locked your jaw, angry that he didn’t listen to you, “I did tell you to not pick a fight with someone twice your size.”

“She was being an arse…” You uttered under your breath. Draco raised a brow. He finished drying the blood off your nose – thankfully, it wasn’t broken. Just really, really nicked. “Sorry about your shirt…” You pointed at the missing chunk of fabric exposing the side of his stomach.

“You’re buying me a new one.” He told. You huffed.

“And I thought you were being chivalrous….” You grumbled, “Fine.”

“It’s a date.”

That sentence hit you harder than the blast to your nose.


	26. Newt Scamander 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can you do a Newt Scamander imagine where Jacob assumes you and him are brother and sister and one day he walks in on you two having a little make out session and that’s how he learns you’re actually dating? Sorry if it’s a bit strange, lol. Love your blog! Xx

Jacob Kowalski lived a happy life and just assumed you to be Newton’s sister. The similarities between the two of you were undeniable: you sometimes finished each other’s sentences, playfully shoved one another, were eager to share secrets and magical spells you or he created, test out theories. Conveniently though, he always seemed to miss the flirtatious tones, longing glances or the soft brushes of your hands: when Newt deliberately tried to show you how to cast a spell, taking your hand and standing firmly behind you, resting his fingers on the curve of your wrist, smiling into your hair and sparing a chaste kiss on the corner of your cheek. Jacob saw none of this. He was making spaghetti.

So one can only imagine the surprise on his face when he opens the door and see the two of you tangled in each other’s arm locked by a passionate kiss. The moment passes. Feeling watched Newt breaks off first, his lips swollen and red from your lipstick as through a half lidded gaze he curiously eyes the stranger standing by his doorway. You are quick to join in, tilt your head at wonder why oh why does the muggle seem shocked. The silence starts to take the turn on the awkward side and you clear your throat trying to get rid of the rasp from your voice, “Is something…Is something wrong, Jacob?”

The said man jerks and blinks in place, is finger coming to point from you to Newt, “You…two…he-…no…”

“Dating.” You cut him off, “I believe ‘dating’ is the word you’re looking for.”


	27. Draco Malfoy #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i have a request!!!!!!!! could you do a Draco x reader where the reader is a fraking badass, and so she isn’t afraid to get in a fight? something happens (you can decide) and she ends up in like a fist fight and her best friend Draco cleans her up afterwards? and WINKY WINKY he confesses or something doO EHATEVERYOU WANT BB love your blog! 

Your families are very close, despite the major differences on morals and politics. Whilst his are the truest Pure-Blood Slytherin family you could name, yours are the most delightful, head bashing Quidditch loving Gryffindor family of five there is. And even when you were sorted into your families house, big surprise there, you and Draco never stopped being friends.

He admired you, you know. Watching you ball your fists and shout at some pesky Slytherin girl twice your size to ‘Settle this like real women!’ took courage, and God knows you have too much of it. He couldn’t help but release a small smile when you flinched, backing away from the gentle fabric of his torn dress shirt.

He is cleaning up your nose that took a good beating just minutes prior. Of course you refused to go to the infirmary – this is you after all. You sighed, frustrated, disliking how he seemed to be enjoying this far too much.

“Don’t say it.” You mumbled, venomously. Draco flickered his eyes to stare into your own. You glanced away. “Don’t you dare, Malfoy.”

“Say what?” He faked ignorance. You frowned, pulling a (colour) strand of hair behind your ear.

“You know what.”

“Do you mean…I told you so?” A grin shone on his face as he spoke, his mischievous grey irises twinkling with something you couldn’t quite make out. You locked your jaw, angry that he didn’t listen to you, “I did tell you to not pick a fight with someone twice your size.”

“She was being an arse…” You uttered under your breath. Draco raised a brow. He finished drying the blood off your nose – thankfully, it wasn’t broken. Just really, really nicked. “Sorry about your shirt…” You pointed at the missing chunk of fabric exposing the side of his stomach.

“You’re buying me a new one.” He told. You huffed.

“And I thought you were being chivalrous….” You grumbled, “Fine.”

“It’s a date.”

That sentence hit you harder than the blast to your nose.


	28. Draco Malfoy #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you do a draco x gryffindor reader that is harrys sister also pardon my spelling

Your fingers were intertwined with his as you tried to keep your giggles at bay in the dead of the night. Draco continued to lead you, sometimes throwing his head back to see you smiling before he would fix his eyes forward and carefully listen if a teacher or a prefect was near. With little to no trouble he led you to a special room in Hogwarts, one you had yet to see, a mischievous grin stretching on his lips as he pushed the heavy door open.

You visibly gasped, your eyes growing wide as your grip on his hand loosened. You took a step forward, admiring the icy blue lights and the seemingly never ending amount of stuff tucked away from everyone’s eyes. Your irises caught a few pixies dancing high in the air and together with Draco you fully stepped into the strange room, the door fading behind you. He suddenly turned to you, the same slick smile on his face as he watched your awestruck expression much too pleased with himself.

“Room of requirement.” He whispered. A light sound, as if fairy dust echoed in your ears as the colorful flying bugs flew over your head, “You can find all sorts of stuff down here. You said you liked mysteries, so I figured–”

“This is amazing.” You breathed out, your (color) eyes finally flickering to him, “Draco this…This is…” You were unable to express how you felt so instead you tugged on his arm and softly pressed your lips to his, savoring the sweet tingly sensation and letting all the light go out for a moment. Draco didn’t protest, his arm hugging your waist and refusing to let go.

If your brother knew what you were up to…Well, it’s a good thing he didn’t.


	29. Draco Malfoy #21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do #19 with Draco   
> deli prompt: “Maybe it’s my fault…That you’re not happy. That I’m not happy.”

“I don’t know,” You said, crossing your arms over your chest, your voice losing the strong note it had a minute prior, “Maybe it’s my fault…That you’re not happy. That I’m not happy.” You licked your dry lips, glancing away from his intense gaze. Draco Malfoy stood completely quiet – you didn’t know whether he didn’t care enough to argue or just didn’t know what to say. Either way, his silence was a blow to your heart, “But I…I, uhm, think that…” Your voice cracked and you had to pull yourself together. Tears started to sting your eyes and you quickly wiped away any trace of them. “I think we should…we should take a break, you know?”

“What?” He snapped, “You want to break up?” He sounded genuinely hurt but masked it all with a sneer and a glare. You gulped.

“No-no, not, uhm, not break up. Just a break. From each other. Just for a week or something, Draco this isn’t working out–”

“Is it Potter?” He suddenly asked, taking a step closer. You sighed, “Did you talk you into this?”

“No, Draco, stop shifting the blame, this is on us–”

“You love him, don’t you?”

“No, Draco, please listen to me…-”

“Yeah, well, have fun running around with that blood traitor.” He spat, turning on his heel and marching out the Slytherin common room. You slapped a hand over your mouth to hold in the sob that was threatening to escape your tightly shut lips, the pain in your chest striking like needles. You were grateful everyone was already asleep and couldn’t see you so broken.


	30. Draco Malfoy #22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hey babe could you do a reverse one shot? like, hufflepuff/ravenclaw draco x slytherin reader, where the reader bullies him? ik it sounds weird, but draco is in love with the reader (duh) and she is rude because she likes him (typical) and when she finds him having a nervous breakdown because of her, she comforts him and they reveal their affections? thank you so much ily

He turned his eyes away from your sharp gaze and felt his cheeks glow a bright red from your snicker. Your bored tone continued to drone out insult after insult – from his parents being a pure-blood all Slytherin family and he ending up in Hufflepuff, to his appearance and lastly the way he acted. Your clique snickered behind you, all enjoying the show way too much as he shifted awkwardly in place.

Suddenly, Draco snapped, his angry grey eyes piercing your own and making your heart thud heavily in your chest, “Sod off, (Lastname).” He blurred, before pushing past you.

“What you gonna do? Cry about it?” You called after him, feeling a bitter taste fill your mouth as you watched his back get lost behind a door. Your clique congratulated you on the successful harassment, but you ignored them. Since when was making fun of him boring? Since when seeing him so angry made you guilty? But most of all, since when did seeing him smile made you so happy?

Clicking your tongue on the roof of your mouth you excused yourself and followed after him. You found him on his way to herbology, and calling his name a couple of times you lastly latched your hand onto his shoulder and stopped him from moving.

“What do you want?” He growled at you, making you loosen your grip on him and take a small step back. You suddenly felt exposed – his gaze was so intense, how did you not notice it at first?! Clearing your throat you held your head high and spewed the first thing that came to mind.

“Sorry for being such a bitch to you.” You almost flinched at your own words, but were too prideful to back down, “You’re not…never mind. Go back to your plants, Malfoy.” And with that, you spun on your heel and bolted, leaving the said boy a bit dazed and completely confused.


	31. Draco Malfoy #23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a prompt with Draco proposing to you?

He gulped, loudly, feeling his palms clam with sweat as he gazed at your lovely smile and for a moment saw nothing else but that. Draco exhaled, slowly, his heart hammering in his chest was enough to block all sound from his eardrums. He got down on one knee, watching as you expression twist into shock, (color) eyes dancing with joy as your lips moved frantically, but he was too nervous to make out what you were saying. He fumbled around his jacket, blinking stupidly and almost clumsily he took out a velveteen ring box, finally finding the courage to gaze straight into your eyes.

“…Draco…?” You whispered, gasping. A smile slit onto his face. His finger pulled the box open and your knees shook – there lied the most beautiful (color) diamond ring you had ever seen. Your heart leaped in your chest.

“(Name) (Lastname)….will you marry me?” His words came out cut and clear though you could tell how anxious he was. With an excited spur you clapped your hands, releasing a squeal and ordering him to get up. A genuine grin shone on his face. In a heartbeat, the expensive ring was on your finger and he stood up, engulfing you into a tight embrace that soon turned into a passionate, though short, kiss. The party guests clapped and cheered. Finally, the two of you were ready to settle down.


	32. Neville Longbottom 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; Hi! I want to request a Draco x Reader c: it’s the scene where Voldemort is asking the students (?) to join him and Draco’s parents is calling Draco. You tried not to let him join but he did anyways. And then years later you end up with Neville (XD omg) and you and Neville were taking your kids to the train and you see Draco. The rest is up to you x3 sorry for requesting such a long one ;-;; (I love your blog btw <333)

You remember it vividly now, as you lean away from your child holding gazes with a familiar man you had last seen many many years ago. Draco Malfoy watches you in a sort of awe – you would be lying if you didn’t admit to enjoy the admiration, - and the note of old romance, the ache of first love leaves a bittersweet taste on the edge of your tongue. You offer him a timid smile, one that he returns only coolly. Beside him is what you assume is to be Pansy, clinging to his arm as brushes the hair of her eleven year old boy.

The Battle of Hogwarts is where you had last seen him, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named called for him to come over. You and he stood side by side, your hands grasping his desperately in fear. Once his name was called you froze in terror, then snapping to him to beg him not to leave. All he could do was look at you in that somber, heartbroken way as he softly pried your fingers from him as if it hurt him to be touched by you. He pulled your knuckles close and gave one last gentle kiss that barely brushed your skin – the gesture, however sweet, was a sign of doomsday and you burst into tears, a high pitched squeak squeezing past your tightly shut lips. “Please…” You begged him. Your heart tumbled to the bottom of your chest as he turned away, “Draco…please—“

“Honey?” A voice whispers in your ear and you smile immediately. Neville’s nose brushes against your cheek as he pulls away, his arm wrapping around your waist as his warm green eyes met yours, “Are you okay?”

Briefly you glance at the place Draco once stood, your brows shooting upwards once you find him standing closer than before – is he going to chat you up? Noting Neville by your side, the look on your highschool sweethearts faces turns sour and he smoothly moves back to his wife.

“Oh, nothing, nothing.” You say, turning to your husband, “I just can’t believe that—“

“—first trip to Hogwarts already?” He raises a brow. You nod, ”Yeah, me neither.”

“Speaking of which, professor,” You say, hugging his waist and tilting your head upwards, “Shouldn’t you be on that train as well?” An amused look passes your features as the apples of his cheeks dye a cute red.

“Guilty.” He admits with a smile. Inching closer you land a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away.

“Don’t be late now and set a terrible example.” You finish with a wink.


	33. James Potter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 14 and 16 with James Potter?   
> “I feel like I should stop thinking about you, but I…can’t.”  
> "It’s a classic. She loves someone else.”

James runs his fingers through his hair and sighs: along with that hot breath leaves all of his resolve to argue. The Common room is quiet. Wind rattles the windows from time to time in the dead of the night, the fire in the fireplace now but a soft glow that touches the features of his sad face and dyes it a pleasant shade of orange and red. Sirius shifts in his seat and drums the pad of his fingers on his knee in thought, letting the argument from before melt into an incoherent buzz in the back of his mind. James steadies himself, unsure of whether he should leave his best friend to wonder in peace or stay and try to explain himself. The image of Sirius reflects in his glasses as he turns to him, “I wish…” He starts, “ **I wish I could stop thinking about her, but…I can’t.** ”

Something ticks in Sirius. He frowns, his voice coming rushed, harsh, uneven, “I don’t get you. I don’t…” Anger flairs in his chest and he inhales, though controls it, “I…It’s just (Name), James, just (Name), it’s always been just (Name). And you…What in Merlin has gotten into you? When did you, of all people, have trouble confessing?”

His question is met with no reply and Sirius sinks into the cushions. After a while of pondering and carefully choosing his words, James speaks up, “ **Because it’s a classic** , Sirius… **She loves someone else**.”


	34. Sirius Black 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; Hello! I wanted to request #27 and #33 with Sirius x reader   
> "If every word I said made you laugh I’d talk forever.”  
> “You make me happy.”

‘You make me happy’ you realize as you gaze at him, your eyes widening – though the change is subtle, by how intently he’s looking you realize that he noticed. Sirius raises an amused brow; you feel a blush heat your cheeks and you turn to look at the glimmering water of the Black Lake. Such a sinister name for something that looks even inviting in this early summer heat with the sun blazing down in feverish rays. The only place to hide is inside the cold castle or behind a sturdier tree that casts a harsher shade. This is where the two of you sit: near the lake, shoulder to shoulder and enjoy each other’s company for once in silence. Birds chip. A soft breeze brushes against the back of your thighs as you pull your knees closer to your body, loosely hooking your hands around them. ‘You make me happy’ the same thought rattles your brain as you glance at him again, somehow trying to portray this complex feeling without unnecessary words. Sirius thinks words are always necessary. You disagree in most cases and in this one in particular.

Perhaps he understood you wrong, that phantom look in your eye, as with a grin he begins spouting about empty topics: school, Quidditch, James and Lily and somehow he never forgets to throw in a compliment or two about you, just to tease. Usually his flirt attempts are smoother, but the one that leaves his mouth makes you burst into laughter that both stuns him and makes him shift in place. As you collect yourself, fix your hair and grin like an idiot, Sirius smirks and leans in, ”You know… **If every word I said made you laugh I’d talk forever.** ”

“You already do.” You counter, trying to ignore the pleasant jump your heart makes.

Sirius shrugs, “I didn’t five minutes ago.”

“Truly a miracle.”


	35. Cedric Diggory 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Could you do #36 with Cedric Diggory (if not then with James Potter?) Thanks! X   
> “How can someone just not be there anymore?”

That night was irritated by stars; they were barely a glance away, behind the window. The end of the school year was approaching and despite your efforts to make this year your year, you only mildly succeeded. The last batch of homework needed doing and so you sat around the Hufflepuff common room, by one of the few tables next to the lazily flicking flames of the fireplace. You had been busy, engrossed in the seemingly never ending small text that explained the complexities of herbs you had trouble pronouncing, when he had showed up and all of your plans to finish early were thrown out the same window those stars twinkled so beautifully. Cedric was always sweet. To you especially. He was raised a gentleman and with you it showed most- whilst with his friends he was more loose, goofy even, when you were around he chose his words carefully and never missed a chance to accidentally touch you – was it to simply carry your bag and let his fingers graze your own as you passed the strap, or pull you into a group hug when Hufflepuff won in Quidditch. To say the least, it wasn’t that surprising that he suddenly approached you.

The stars started to fade. Slowly, the sky inked with violet and red. You laugh echoed in the Common room. The two of you were sitting close with your knees barely touching, had discussed summer plans all night with lingering excitement in your voices despite being tired. He smiled sheepishly; resting his head in his palm as he nearly hogged the whole table, his elbow placed on your half-finished essay. It had been long forgotten admits the conversation. The charred wood in the fireplace stirred.

Cedric watched you closely, behind the sleepy daze of his eyes lied some sort of mixture of intense emotions he could only portray wordlessly; watched the way the lamps magically dimmed and let the morning light touch the delicate features of your face. Pleasant silence had settled.

“Say, (Name)…” A question rose in his mind and without thought he voiced it. You blinked, shaking the sleep off and humming softly, “Are you… are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?”

You smiled sadly, “No, I couldn’t…afford tickets…” You murmured, clearing your throat and suddenly in desperate need to do something with your hands instead of just letting them sit there. You fiddled with the papers, the quill, let your mind get distracted as he thought and re-thought his words.

“My dad works in the Ministry, he could get you a ticket.” He said. You stopped putting away your books, “I’d like you to go. With me.” He wasn’t as confident as he pretended to be, the strange shift in his voice betrayed him. Your heart leaped in your chest and you grinned.

Those two words, ‘with me’, were telling of their own and when he asked you out a second time, truly asked you out, it was as smooth as he had hoped for and as genuine as you had wished.

It’s dark. The night is irritated by stars. You sit still on the stone steps leaning up to the astronomy tower, a soft sniffle escaping you as you stare into the distance with no particular direction in mind. It’s cold, so high up. The only warmth that greets you is Hermione’s hand that rubs your shoulder lovingly, a frown knitting her brows together as her shushes and caring words fell on deaf ears. You gulp – your throat is dry and the lump that forms in the very middle makes it hard to breath.

“I-I just…” You rasp, turning to look at Hermione, “I just don’t understand… **How can someone just not be here anymore**?”

Cedric died. And there is nothing in this world that you or anyone else in the world could’ve done to save him.


	36. Lily Evans 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Potter with prompt 32, please and thank you!   
> “It’s a party! So I’m pretending to have fun.”

Another successful Quidditch match, another victory. The crowd around you is dense and the roaring in your ear makes you flinch – the team had just arrived with the cup in their hands, screaming something about how pathetic the Slytherin team is before their voices are drowned out by the rhythmical cheering of ‘Potter!’ and ‘Gryffindor!’. You frown and move closer to the walls, finally catching your breath as you find a nice place to stand near one of the portraits that also claps enthusiastically. The air tints with butterbeer and some other stronger smell – no doubt some of the more adventurous students made a secret trip down to the kitchens to fetch some alcohol. You smile and take a shy sip of your juice.

Someone nudges your shoulder and you frown, ready to spew a not so friendly remark when you finally notice who came all the way to you – Lily Evans. She smiles at you once your gazes meet – in the darkened red lights her green eyes appear darker, with a strange orange hue around the iris that almost seems mesmerizing. Her hair is let loose, damp and frizzled, the skin behind her freckles rosy at spots. Did she enter with the rest of the team? You wonder after your brief examination, but don’t ask, just take another sip. “(Name).” She calls after a while of silence. You perk up, “Why are you here?” She motions to the far away spot where you stand lonely, the only company being the portrait above your head and even he ignores you. You shrug.

“It’s a party!” Your voice dips with sarcasm and fake enthusiasm, “So I’m pretending to have fun.” You raise your cup, “See? I’m partaking in the drinking festivities.” Lily seems mildly amused at best, her gaze wandering back to the eager crowd but she doesn’t abandon you to party in solitude. Instead she leans close, her fingers grasping the edges of the red cup as she pulls it out of her way and kisses you. Her lips taste like strawberry chapstick.


	37. Charlie Weasley 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pretttttttty please could you write a asexual!charlie weasley? Where he meets the reader, doubts they’d want him as they’re so free in their sexuality but they’d give anything up for him? ALLLL THE FLUFF EVER EVER EVER you are a star whether u do this or not just so you know teehee xoxo

Charlie Weasley always loved the outdoors. He’d often find himself away from his fellow classmates somewhere no one could find him and a cute animal he stole from Care of Magical Creatures Class. It’s not like anyone wold notice – he’d always (well, not always) return the little fuzzy bunnies with sharp teeth or cats that barked. One day, though, he found himself at loss of words when he noticed someone in his usual spot, petting a creature he had previously taken and forgotten to return. And that someone being you. The girl he had his eyes on since year three. Though, it’s not like he actually had a chance with you – you were way out of his league, and probably not even interested in boys.

Your head slowly turned to him, the small salamander like creature glaring at you as you stopped petting it. Charlie blinked as a smile lit up your face.

“I know you,” You said, “You’re the one who never shuts up during Care for Magical Creatures. You speak better than the professor. ” You glanced at the lizard, “-and I’m guessing you borrowed this one, huh?”

“Yeah, well, he seemed sad.” Charlie told, rubbing the back of his neck as he came closer. Crouching to you, he patted the lizard on his huge head, “his name is Tom.” You snickered.

“Tom?” You raised a brow, “Really?” He nodded, serious, “Why Tom?”

“Do you have a better name for him?” He questioned, playfully. You looked at him, straight into his eyes thought he could not tell what yours were saying. A light blush heated your cheeks, a bright smile brimming your face as you took the lizard into your hands and stared at it for a long moment.

“How about…” You pretended tot think, “Well, you know how you took him without asking? That sort of makes you his guardian…” He had no idea where you were going with this, “And obviously taking care of a child alone is such a hassle…” He inhaled sharply as your irises met again, “So, Charlie Junior?”

He nearly choked.


	38. Porpentina Goldstein 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Tina Goldstein trying to ask you out, except she messes up in the cutest way?

Your coffee nearly pours out the chic porcelain cup as you stare at her, mouth agape. You are even sure your hat crooked just from hearing her speak. Across the table Tina sat in shock, her desert and drink untouched, as the first ‘smug’ face was swiftly wipes clean off with embarrassment. She blushes and abruptly looks out the big window into the busy New York street, her hands clasping tightly on her lap as she sets her lips into a thin line. Though it is a drastic change in atmosphere, the rest of the café did not notice.

You set down the cup back on the saucer, briefly savoring the delicious scent, before you lean back into the chair and let her words sink in. Did she practice this terrible pick-up line? Or did she read it at some sort of silly magazine? Perhaps this is Queenies doing! The Tina you know would never be so brash and forward. Tina herself looked taken aback by her braveness and currently re-thinking her life up to this point, vividly re-living all of her mistakes and comparing them to this one. Your lips purse into a smile and you barely surpass a giggle but a snort does escape. Startled, Tina snaps at you, noting your shoulders shake from joyous laughter. You smack your palm over your lips in a failed attempt to calm down.

Tina blinks, “D-Di…did something happen?” The rosy blush on her cheeks suits her, you think. Saving her any more anxiety, you shake your head softly and place your elbows on the white clothes table, resting your head in your palms. You bucket hat tilts down.

“I was wondering when you’d finally ask me out. To be honest, I thought this day would never come.”


	39. Luna Lovegood 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; Imagine Luna Lovegood making up a random and completely fake creature, just to spend more time with you.

The two of you walked in pleasant silence of the evening. You watched the setting sun. Luna, beside you, kept glancing from one side of the corridor to another, then at you, repeating this cycle over and over again. You said nothing, even if you did notice the constant staring it was futile to point it out, since your mind was too preoccupied with what she had told you prior. Saxins. Small bird like creatures that had a snail shell on their backs. She painted a pretty image of how they would look and you could hardly wait to pet one. They resided in Hogwarts too! What were the chances of that! 

Zero, as it seemed, since there were no such thing as Saxins. You knew no better though, and Luna was a smarter vixen than she let on. The said girl smiled to herself and shyly tugged a strand of ice-blond hair behind her ear, which had a large bejeweled earring. Luna then glanced at you again and her heart leaped in her chest: the colors of the deep evening, magnificent reds oranges and purples, cast over your face like a pretty kaleidoscope. She admired it for a moment that lasted a bit too long, catching your gaze in the process. 

“Hmm?” There was a soft smile forming on your lips. Absentmindedly or not, Luna took a small step closer making your shoulders brush. You either didn’t notice or simply didn’t mind. 

“See,…” Her tongue twisted in her mouth as she was desperately rummaging her mind for an answer “Peculiar creatures these Saxins are. Incredibly small too. You have to really look to notice them.”


	40. Newt Scamander 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; making friends with newt in hogwarts

He was staring at you again, though as soon as your eyes would meet, he shyly glanced away and hid behind his book. The Care of Magical Creature’s class was held outside again, the students chatting between one another loudly since the teacher didn’t mind it – as a matter of fact, conversation was highly encouraged. Educational or not. Newton was alone, though, as he always was – not even Leda was around to cheer him up with her new research (you had overheard a group of girls gossiping about how peculiar she was). A familiar voice of a friend reached you, along with a poke to your rib-cage that nearly made you yelp, and you replied with an annoyed ‘Sod off, will ya?’, grinning when Newt glanced at you again. Upon catching him for the second time that day, he blushed a bright red. For the rest of the class he was religiously avoiding you.

After class you were the first to pack your things and hop to him, throwing an old book bag over your shoulder and plopping down on the grass next to the sixth year that was only now closing his book. He looked like a fish out of water finding such a genuinely friendly smile brimming your lips. “Hi.” You broke the silence, seeing as he did nothing but admire you. Extending you hand, you waited for him to shake it, “(Name) (Lastname). Seeker. Pleasure.” As if only now snapping out what ever daze was in, Newt nervously shook his shoulders and clamped his hand over yours. The contact was short lived as he only murmured his name out and let go. “You’re quite shy, aren’t you?” You continued the conversation. “I saw you lookin’. Not the first time either.” You pointed out. He froze for a second. “Please don’t tell me it’s my hair.” Your voice held a strain in it, “After changing it…things haven’t been the same.” He didn’t reply, only gulped nervously and stood up along with his things.

“N-No…Not your hair.” He finally said, seeing as you only followed in his example and weren’t about to let him be, “I find it quite beautiful, actually.” At his words, you grinned.

“Thanks!” The volume of your voice made him twitch, “Quite a relief, actually.” You added, following after him. “Why were you lookin’ then?” your voice grew in suspicion.

Newt tilted his head in your direction, only to see you curiously glancing upwards at him – he was much taller, “People seem to like you.” He blurred out, “I was merely curious as to why.” You smiled, again.

“Don’t people like you?”

“No actually. They find me quite vexing.”

“I don’t.”

“You don’t know me yet.”

“Then let’s change that, shall we?” Your voice sounded much too enthusiastic than he expected, and taken aback he stopped moving only to see a toothy grin pinch your cheeks, “Quidditch practice is in ten minutes. Come, okay? We can hang out afterwards.” He was about to deny such an invitation, you could tell, so quickly you added “It’ll be fun. I swear. Plus, I won’t tell anyone about that Bowtuckle you snatched when no one was lookin’.”

“How did yo-“

“I like your hair too.” Was all you said, your smile dimming and you took a couple of backwards steps, “See ya in a bit!” and with that, you blazed to the training field.


	41. Newt Scamander 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you do a newt x reader that is full of fluff, but the reader is quite rebellious and adventurous and raises dragons? Like Newt could be looking for one back in London and he runs into her

Enthusiastic knocking on your door made you sigh heavily and throw away the dirty rag you were cleaning with. Stumbling to the door you peaked through the oculus – an unfamiliar man with a wandering gaze and fiery hair stood by your doorstep, idling with his fingers as a distraction before he knocked again, only this time a bit harder. In one swift moved you yanked the door open, surprising him and leaving his hand floating midair. The young man gulped, offering an awkward smile as he directed his gaze somewhere behind you. You waited for him to speak and seeing as he was catching his breath and arranging his words you broke the silence first, “Can I…help you?”

“Yes, yes you can, actually.” He replied bluntly. The corners of his mouth creased and he smiled, “I was-“ he cut himself off when you caught his gaze – in an instant he looked away, “I was wondering where you got the Common Welsh and if you have any more.” You froze, your grip on the handle tightening. With his head he motioned to his suitcase, “I have—“

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about—“ You blurred, pulling the door close, “Good day.” You mumbled, almost shutting the door in his face but he managed to sneak his foot in and stop you. You frowned, “I said good day.” You repeated, irritated.

“Pardon, perhaps I was too…forward.” He said, “If you’re not selling then may I suggest fixing your cloaking spell?” You blinked, “It seems to be malfunctioning—“ at the mention of magic you quickly stepped onto your porch and shut the door behind you. The man took a big step back, the tips of his ears turning red as he tried to avoid your hard gaze. You crossed your arms over your chest.

“You’re a wizard?” You asked, despite already knowing the answer. He nodded.

“Newt Scamander.”

“(Name) (Lastname).”

“Where did you get the dragon?”

“Look, does it matter?” You asked, tiredly, “I just-I-Well, sheep started disappearing and I figured—you know it’s harmless! Really! I was planning to send it back to freedom, honest! Just, you know” you leaned in, biting down a smile, “he’s so cute. A marvelous creature—but I will bring it back! I will! You have my word, sir, oh—oh are you from the Ministry? Oh…Oh Merlin, you aren’t from the Ministry are you? He’s still a teenager, that’s why so many sheep have–…you know! Teenager! You remember being a teenager right?! With the emotions…and the emotions-look, it doesn’t matter where I got it from, right? Please don’t arrest me.”

Newt stared at you exasperated, finding it both amusing and worrying how fast you were talking. Once you finished you stared at him with doe eyes and he gulped. Idly, he fixed his bowtie, “I-I’m not from the ministry. And I’m not going to arrest you just—you really must fix that cloaking spell, Miss (Name).” As if only now realizing it, you snapped.

“Oh-Oh Merlin’s Beard! Can my neighbors SEE MY DRAGON FROM THEIR WINDOWS?!”

//

You let him in and offered him some tea as he kindly helped you fix that pesky spell and hide away the sleeping dragon that made your windows rattle from its snoring and heavy breathing. You sat down next to him, grinning from ear to ear as you shoved an album into his lap and made him look through it. Pointing a finger at the black and white picture of you and a Hungarian Horntail, you started, “That’s me after Hogwarts, on my first trip abroad. Ran into a bloke carrying dragon eggs. He was going to sell them to some gangster so I swooped in and saved the day. Leia is three months old here.”

“You stole the eggs?” Newt raised a brow, genuinely curious and even impressed. You nodded proudly.

“Sadly, could only snatch one.” You told, turning a page, “It was my first dragon….And I still have burns. Not even magic could heal those. Loved her to death, though.”

“Loved?”

“I had to let her go.” You admitted with a solemn tone, “She’s a dragon. She needs space and freedom…Before long I’ll have to let Billy go as well.” As if on cue, Newt glanced at the rattling window that gave in and cracked, then turning to you with a visible question, “Yes, that’s Billy. Such a sweetheart. Only eats when I’m not looking. And cleans up too!”

“…You’re an expert on dragons, aren’t you?” It was more than a statement, rather than a question, and you couldn’t help but grin, “How long have you been doing this?”

“…A while.” You took a sip of your tea, cursing quietly when it burned your tongue, “I whas-was training them before releasing into the wild…” you put the cup down on the saucer and set it on the table, “Which remind me…” You looked at him with a mischievous glint in your eyes, “Newt Scamander.” The man blinked nervously, “Have you ever rode a dragon before?”

“Have you?” He shot back. You giggled.

“I take that as a ‘no’… Would you like to?”

“…yes.”

“You’re cloaking Billy. I’ll go get the saddle.”


	42. Newt Scamander 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey can you do a reader insert w/ Newt where reader is dancing to Spanish music at one of the underground clubs and they hit it off? ( please thanks I’m super shy AND YOUR WRITING IS AWESOMEE)

He snapped his fingers nervously, his wand coming to fix his bow tie before he was let into one of those mesmerizing underground clubs in New York. He had left Tina and Queenie home, Jacob following after him upbeat. The no-maj even asked Newt to fix his tie. With a curious look, the wizard did as told.

A musky scent of whiskey and perfume hit Newt’s nose and he bid his eyes downwards, his shoes squeaking on the floorboards as he moved to the table. Music flooded his ears and only when Jacob and he found a table did he lift his green irises up to look around. His heart skipped a beat when a lady in a red dress caught his attention – it sparkled like stars, her long legs ghosted by fishnet tights as her feet hid in black heels. She was a gem in the crowd of men she flirtatiously smiled at, pulling one for a dance, but quickly growing bored as her hand already grasped the tie of another. Newt gulped.

“Oi, Scamander.” Jacob called, watching his friend with a curious smile, “What you lookin—oh.” Jacob blinked, his eyes following your form, “I didn’t know you—oh, those legs, you see em?” He whistled. Newt hurriedly gazed away, the tip of his ears flaming read along with his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Kowalski glanced at his friend, “I didn’t know she was your type, tiger.” He joked. Suddenly, he froze, “Newt, psst—Newton!” He hit Newt with his hand, “She’s coming over!” Jacob hissed.

“Good evening, boys.” Your voice was smooth and velvety, cat like eyes going from one to another as elegantly you placed your hands on your hips, “Where oh where are your drinks?” Kowalski was quick to reply.

“Just came in, dollface.” He told with a grin, “Hardly had any time to settle in…” he trailed off, seeing as you were hardly paying any attention to him. Your eyes were directed at the nervous man across from him, shyly glancing up every so often only to look back down. Newt tilted his head, murmuring, ‘Giggle water, Jacob?’. The no-maj sighed, “Sure thing, boss…” Hopping off his seat he went to the bar. You were quick to occupy the empty stool. Hopping on it, leg on leg you leaned onto the table, smiling coyly as you placed your chin in your palm.

“A Brit? In these parts?” You raised a carefully manicured brow, “What do we owe the pleasure to?” Newt took in a deep breath to easy his nerves – your presence was highly distracting. His eyes shot to you when you inhaled the magical cigarette and blew some smoke out your red lips. Newt gulped. Not only highly sexual but also intimidating. “May I interest you in a dance?” He blinked.

“A-a dance?” He repeated, as if unable to believe his ears. You nodded slowly, puffing out more smoke before wetting your lower lip.

“I love jazz, don’t you?” You told, your head turning to the singer, “It would be such a shame to sit out this dance.” It was as if he had no say in it – you had decided you wanted him and nothing would change your mind. You rose from Jacob’s seat, twirling to him and placing your soft hands on both of his shoulders, “Shall we?” You asked, playfully.

“I-I-I-I’m not much of dancer.”

“God save the Queen, then. I am certain Mr—“

“—Scamander.”

You smirked, “Mr. Scamander, I am certain you’re not half as bad as you say you are.”


	43. Newt Scamander 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!// I’m quite new to your blog but your writings are amazing! I was wondering if you have any time to spare at all, could you do a Newt Scamander x reader on their first date? If the whole date is too long, perhaps just a imagine where Newt’s saying goodbye at the end of the date. Anything cute/fluff like the awkward cute dork he is would be great 

The last rays of sunlight had already blown out when he led you to your doorstep, his mind rushing to millions of places yet falling still when he met your eyes – does and happy, he could even see his silhouette in the rich (colour). His hand squeezed yours gently as releasing a ragged breath he wet his lower lip and gave you his famous half-smile that made your heart spur in your chest. He gazed down, a blush heating his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as quite clumsily he pulled your hand to his lips and softly kissed your knuckles.

“T-T-Thank you for a fantastic e-evening.” The word date twisted his tongue and he couldn’t say it. A lovely smile pinched your cheeks, one seeming angelic to him, and you released a quiet chuckle and tilted your head away. Shyly, he let you go.

“It is I that should be thanking you, Newt.” You murmured, trailing the outline of his shoes, “I haven’t had this much fun in…well…a long time.” You suddenly glanced up, finding him strangely confident as his face was much closer to yours. If there was a shimmer of anxiety he masked it well. His deep green eyes bore into your own, lashes fluttering as they gazed down to your lips and back.

“I-uhm-I…may I?”

Slowly you nodded. His fingers glided through your hair and cupped your cheek, making it tingle. Your world drowned in darkness as his proximity became dizzying along with his musky scent. His lips touched yours delicately, afraid to ruin the perfect moment or seem too desperate.


	44. Newt Scamander 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey, could you write a depressed reader with Newt? For the reason that the music the reader is listening to is really emotional and reminds her of a past relationship?

You didn’t like some songs. Especially those romantic melodies, voices that were soft and melancholic in tone, instruments jamming with a certain gentle touch that seemed to crawl on your skin and pool in the pit of your stomach like bad dinner. Your face crumbled and you glanced away, shifting in your seat. There you were again, getting all mopey and not enjoying your night out with a man who had to climb a mountain to face his fear of asking you out. Newt Scamander, the man beside you who was intently listening to the beautiful song, noticed the sudden shift in mood and looked at you. He gulped, heat striking his cheeks when he figured he had done something to upset you – his heart raced and his palms clamped up with sweat. He quickly wiped them away on his trousers.

Newt leaned in, “Is…is everything alright, (Name)?” his voice was quiet and barely reached you through the loud music. You pained on a sweet smile, nodding your head. He did not believe you, “We can leave.” He suggested, “if you want. The last thing I wish is for you to feel uncomfortable.” You bit your lip – the invitation was tempting. As you were thinking he examined the details of your face – even now, as you frowned softly, you still looked absolutely lovely. Granted he would prefer you smile, but having you by his side was enough. For now. He jolted when those somber (color) eyes found his.

“I…I’m sorry. This music just…brings back bad memories…” You murmured, your fingers fiddling with the empty glass of giggle-water. “I don’t want to ruin your night.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” Newt tilted his lips into a shy smile, “for any night spent with you is absolutely perfect.”


	45. Newt Scamander 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey! So I have a request if you don’t mind! There was a writing prompt that went along the lines of: “get a grip man. She’s just a girl.” “That’s the thing, she’s not just a girl, she’s never been just a girl.” I was wondering if you could do a newt scamander x reader based off of that? Thanks so much!

“Get a grip, she’s just a girl.” Jacob said sipping on his hot cocoa as his eyes followed the pacing Newt Scamander all over the room. Newt halted, wiping his head to the shorter man as if offended.

“That is the problem, Mister Kowalski, see, she is not just a girl.” His tone was cut and cool, but softened as a small smile pinched at the corners of his cheeks and he glanced away, “She has never been just a girl…” He added, quietly, suddenly falling back into motion and refusing to rest as his mind raced with the thoughts of you and every possible scenario of you turning him down. Ilvermorny girls were different, he was sure of this. And his suave charm won’t work on you either. Newt’s cheeks were set a flaming red as he fiddled with his fingers and fixed his hair. Jacob, in turn, watched both amused and annoyed. Setting the cup on the nightstand, he sighed and wet his lower lip to speak, tasting off the last drops of warm liquid.

“Listen, Mister Scamander – Miss (Name) is kind, a bit snappy I will admit – when she flared up about me not being, you know, oblinated or how you say – I was terrified I’ll tell you that.” Jacob smiled at the memory, “But she has a good heart. She made me cocoa!” With his hands he motioned at the cup, “And” He raised one finger up. Newt listened intently. “And, dare I say, she likes you.” Newt sucked in a sharp breath, the tips of his ears starting to sting as it became uncomfortably hot, “So c’mon, Scamander. It’s not like you have to face a dragon.” Newt released a bitter laugh.

“To be honest, that would probably be much easier.”


	46. Newt Scamander 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; imagine going to the yule ball with newt

Newt Scamander tried not to gawk, but it was a futile attempt. A smile bloomed on his face once he saw those powdered cheeks of yours heat, those angelic (color) eyes gleaming like the finest satin under the sun. He watched you glide down cold stone steps, radiant, turning not only his eye in your direction. He blushed. You shyly waved. He cleared his throat and jerked out of place, awkwardly shuffling to you. Newt had so much to say, even prepared a speech, but as he gazed into your eyes he forgot everything. His lips moved with a twitch, wordless, soundless, trying to find the correct words to say and not embarrass himself any further. You merely giggled, finding it all highly amusing.

“…Good evening.” Newt lastly said breathless.

“Good evening, Newt.” You murmured. The chill from the Main Hall bit on your exposed shoulders, the draft played with the hems of your dress and caressed your ankles. Students shuffled all around; some boys behind your favorite Hufflepuff shamelessly flirted with your girl friends. As your gaze swept those excited drunk on love faces you felt your own heart spur as hot calloused fingers wrapped around your hand gently.

“May I?” Newt asked, his voice low and tender. You gave a shy smile and nodded, the curls of your hair bouncing by your sides. He hooked your arm with his, nervously staring at those big closed doors. Suddenly, they creaked open, bright lights flooding the tips of your dancing shoes and sparkling on your dress. With small smiles the you moved in. A breath of awe caught in your throat as you marveled at the decorations: from the white cloaked tables with glimmering snowflakes to silver fountains of dark punch placed on each one.

“…I-I…” his voice was nearly lost over the growing chatter and gasps of people behind you, the jolt of the orchestra and the Headmaster trying to speak. You tilted your head to him but did not look – your quick irises still jumped around the Hall, “I should have said this much sooner.” He wet his lower lip, a smile pinching the corner of his cheek, and he leaned in, “but you look absolutely stunning tonight, (Name).”


	47. Newt Scamander 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh goodness your imagines are beautiful!! Could you please do something with Newt possibly with the two walking down the French Aux Champs-Elysées at midnight? It’s a fantastic place where everything is open (there’s a lovely song about it called Aux Champs-Elysées if you want to listen) thank you so much!!!!!! xx

A smile stretched on your red lips as with arms hooked together you and Newton Scamander moved down the Champs Aux-Elysees. Fairy lights glimmered wrapped around street lamps, the small shops opened as the midnight moon shone in the velvet sky. The weather was chilly and with your free hand you pulled the flaps of your coat closer to your chest and pressed on his arm, the heat of his body picking at your skin even through the thick fabric. Music flooded some restaurants, flirtatious banter, coy giggles and sweet French words ringing in the wind that swayed your curled (color) hair.

“Paris is considerably more interesting than I expected.” Newt suddenly broke the comfortable silence; his head tilted just enough to catch your gaze.

“Is there a specific reason, monsieur?” You questioned, rising one carefully manicured brow. Newt gave you a loopy grin.

“Care to take any guesses?”

“It is because you found a white Occamy?” came your flat voice. Newt’s shoulder shook in a light chuckle and after glancing at his tightly shut suitcase he came to look at you again, the tips of his ears flaming a bright red.

“Yes, well, that too…” He came to a stop by a restaurant, jazz music ringing out the closed doors as dim lights playful shone out the lidded windows. He turned fully, now standing just a few inches away as he admired you for a moment before licking his bottom lip and continuing, “Would you, um, “ the suave charm he was wore seemed to crack for a moment as he glanced away in a spur of anxiety. After collecting himself, which he did relatively quick as you watched in amusement, he cleared his dry throat and said, “I…Could I interest you in a dance, perhaps?”

A lovely smile stretched on your painted lips, eyes gleaming like emeralds as you gave a light shrug, trying to hide just how excited you were, “Je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais.” He blinked, owlishly.

“Is…is that a yes?” He asked with a loopy grin. You giggled.

“To you? Always.”


	48. Newt Scamander 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (It’s a little angsty so I understand if you don’t want to do it) Imagine Newt being bullied at school and always coming to you crying. But then he meets Leta and completely ignores you. (But he still comes to you after being bullied) Once Leta transfers to a different school (the reader does not have to hate Leta) or something, he comes to you crying about how you were never there for him. (Sorry this is rather long…)

The books in your hands fell from your grasp as with a heated breath you rushed to Newt, engulfing him into a tight embrace. Your shoulders shook, a cold hand squeezing your heart as his quiet sobs echoed in your earlobe, making bitterness and desperation rise in your throat as you suddenly pulled away, your soft lily-pad fingers coming to caress his red spotted cheeks and rub away those salty tears that kept falling from his evergreen eyes.

You should’ve been mad, but you weren’t. When he found Leta, a beautiful slytherin girl in the same year as you, you were left to be number two. But you didn’t mind that, after all you weren’t the bests of friends, and you had other people to keep you company. But when she transferred… Well, it was Newton’s first time in years coming to you after being bullied by someone in school.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, (Name)…” He blurred, a sob squeezing his throat, “I’m sorry for being so c-cold to you and—“

“It’s okay, Newt,” You told with a sweet smile, your knuckles gently grazing his cheek in a loving manner as you tried to calm him down, “It’s okay…” Your voice was quiet and tender, making him shudder and look away in shame, “I’d never be mad at you. Now tell me what happened.”


	49. Newt Scamander 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Newt got hurt (or sick) and is too weak to feed himself. (Since the Goldstein sisters and Jacob both know that you and Newt fancy each other, they make you feed him?) (Or vide versa, if you prefer…) I really like your fanfictions by the way, they’re lovely!

Newt stared intently at the plain wallpaper, laying in the one and only Goldstein bedroom with you sitting beside him. Behind the closed door you heard movement and a smile pinched your cheeks – where the two sisters eavesdropping? You caught Tina’s hiss and a weak apology from Queenie. So they were. Your attention was drawn back to Newt as he weakly coughed and you could tell he was trying to hold back any and all signs of illness – perhaps, he thought that you would leave if he appeared fine. But you knew he was in pain, so much so that he couldn’t even lift his hands up. Nasty poison he had tasted, by accident of course, as absent-minded he gulped down the clear liquid in a small harmless bottle, thinking it was lemonade or at least something fit for consumption.

And now here you were, at dinner time, in your best dress since you were supposed to go out on a quote on quote date with one of MACUSA’s official, but were perhaps too happy to cancel once the Goldstein sisters very subtly shoved a tray into your hands and ordered you to sit by Newt’s side and help him eat. The air was warm and filled with the scent of hot soup and a tint of your fruity perfume. The tips of his ears flamed a bright red, it spreading over his freckles and he gulped once out of the corner of his eye he noted you smiling gently.

“Will telling you to be more careful be of any help?” You questioned coyly, raising one brow and waiting for an answer. Newt grinned and with an amused huff shook his head, glancing at you for just a moment before shyly looking away again.

“I-I…well…most likely no.” He replied sheepish. Dipping the carved metal spoon into the hot soup you scooped some up, faltering a bit and wondering just how exactly will you go about this. Carefully you leaned, tilting your head cutely and trying to catch his wandering gaze.

“Then…until you get better let me take care of you…So open wide now, please.”


	50. Newt Scamander 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heya! So I absolutely love your writing and am in love with the idea that Newt has a muggle side-kick pre fantastic beasts or during or post fantastic beasts! (I’m currently writing a fanfic about it) but I love your writing so heckin much I was wondering if you could write some along the lines of that! ? Thank you, bless ❤️❤️

“(Name)! Bring me the herb remedy.” Newt’s voice was enthusiastic as with a small smile he examined the newly born creatures, nestled cozy in their den. You, of course, were crouching beside him, admiring the small fuzzy…whatever they were, grinning brightly and hopping on your feet on his command. You hastily made your way back to his quote on quote office and snatched a bowl and a jar with dark red liquid inside that smelled like cherries. With a quick step you made it back and gave the ingredients to him, watching with interest as he slowly approached the beasts, “Don’t get too close…” he told you, “They are deadly cute…And I don’t use ‘deadly’ loosely. Their bites are extremely poisonous, but this…” with his head he motioned to the herbal remedy, “Should extract it…Or at least make it less harmful.”

“When do we leave for New York?” You asked; after much cooing and ‘Mum’s here’ Newt Scamander finally acknowledged you as you trotted out the case and into your living room.

“In a couple of weeks if all goes according to plan.” He said with a smile, “Frank is eager to get out.”

“And I am eager to cancel all of my work plans.”

“Are you sure that’s alright? Coming with me, that is. You are a muggle, after all, and God knows what may happe-“ You raised your hand and it successfully shut him up.

“No. No more. I am your friend, and you will not leave me and if you try I will hide in your case.” You told. He gulped. The atmosphere shifted from tense to pleasant as you smiled lovingly, “Now…tea?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”


	51. Newt Scamander 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; (sit still and look pretty title) newt x reader where the reader is a painter and approaches newt unexpectedly in new york offering to paint his portrait. when he clumsily refuses she reassures him that

He blushed when he found the same woman from the bank ogling him again as if he was carrying everything she would have ever wanted. Clearing his throat he fiddled with the hem of his sleeve before he tugged his suitcase upwards. A couple of rain drops fell from the edge of it. Newt Scamander fell back into motion along with the rest of the pedestrians as he crossed a street. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the hatted woman move swift and his heart dropped when hisses and grumbles and yelps of ‘Excuse me! Sorry!’ reached his ears. Quickening his pace his long strides took him far and away from the group of people and into a quiet park somewhere near tall apartment buildings. Once he slowed and got a good look around he cursed, realizing he had no idea where he was.

A light tap on his shoulder startled him and he spun on his heel, nearly falling face first on a petite shorter woman with a lovely smile on her face. Her features were lost as he was captivated by her eyes – glimmering with small stars of admiration – and his mouth went dry. The unnamed woman fixed her hat, tipping it sideways and letting some stands of (colour) hair fall out, “Hi.” Her smile stretched as she spoke, “Hi, sorry to…follow you, I hope you are not in a hurry?” there was a hopeful tilt in her voice and he blinked stupidly at the question.

“Hm—What? Oh, oh no no, I was just…uhm, walking.”

“Fantastic.” For a second he wondered was she even paying attention to his answer, “Listen, this might sound a bit odd, but… Would you like a portrait?”

Confused, he asked, “A portrait? Of whom?” The tip of his ears flamed when the woman giggled.

“Of you, silly.” She clarified, “I am a painter, you see…” Only now did he notice the suitcase, that rivals in size with his, held in her gloved grasp, it adored by many paint specks and strokes, “And…I could not have noticed how pretty you are.” He gulped. She freaked, “Oh, Merlin!” A wizard? “I’m so sorry if I offended you, it is just that, well, I mean…You have a…” Her cheeks rose along with the pitch of her voice, “Uhm, sorry, again, if I…You would just look beautiful on…, and I…” She nodded, “Right, sorry for bothering you, I should…” She took a step back, but now appeared hesitant, “But…maybe…Think about it? I’d…do it for free.”

It was all happening too fast for him to keep up – and really, the last thing he would take offense to was for this mystery woman calling him pretty. On the contrary, his heart made a delighted jump – he had never been referred in such appealing words, or at least, not that he recalled. He cleared his throat to set his thoughts in line and after wiping off the sweat from his palm on the corner of his coat – he made sure to do it as naturally as he could so she would not notice - he offered her a shy smile and said, “Uhm…I’m afraid I am not…much of a poser, really. Thank you for the offer, but I really would not know what to do.” Amazement shone on her face and a happy grin pinched her cheeks. Taking a confident step forward she leaned in.

“All you’ll have to do is sit still and look pretty, that’s a promise.” Before he could get used to this closeness and the taste of her perfume, she pulled back with a happy step and motioned for him to follow, “I am (Name) (Lastname), by the way!” She introduced, “And you?”

“…Newton…Newt Scamander.” He said, falling into step with her.


	52. Newt Scamander 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; Please could you possibly do a platonic newt scamander fic in which the reader is an obscurial? Even if you don’t want to write that one, I hope you have a lovely week.

Egypt. Down the horizon pyramids rose along with the bright orange sun. Newt Scamander gulped, rolling up his sleeves as he wiped away the hair from his face and closed his suitcase, locking it shut. Next to it, on the bed, sat a girl with big (colour) eyes and sun kissed skin, waiting patiently for his attention as she did not dare to seek it out herself. Newt smiled at her, a smile so kind and lovely she felt just a bit safer. Yet she sat still, her shoulders stiff as if she was scared to move.

“Well, how are you feeling, (Name)?” He questioned gently, trying to catch your gaze but you refused to look him in the eye, instead hurriedly glancing down and intertwining your fingers. Your feet swung from the edge of the bed. In your mind words were a struggle to form, especially words he’d understand – the spell he had casted helped you converse, but still provided a challenge for you to think.

“Mister Scamander…” You trailed off, your brows burrowing in concentration. A pause. The smell of incense reached the small hotel room from downstairs. “What…am I?” Still too shy to face him you hunched – your best effort to appear smaller, no doubt – and awaited his answer in tense silence. Instead of speaking he pushed the suitcase aside and took a seat next to you. The mattress dipped.

“We in the magical world call you…” He gulped again, his throat dry and he was positive that it was not from the rising heat. His hand came to caress your hair, “We call you witches. You’re a witch, (Name).” he ended on a light note, a crooked grin pinching his cheeks. You snapped to him, hope shining in those pretty (colour) eyes and you smiled.

“I-Me?!” You asked, “Really? I am magical?” Newt nodded. He seemed to wilt, his previous happiness fake though comforting. Of course, you did not realize so, you were too happy to. “Then…Am I like you?” He nodded again.

It was best you not know the truth. It was best this way, he told himself. Not until he had a cure at least, because all be damned he was going it save you.


	53. Newt Scamander 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; could i request a newt x reader imagine where the reader cuts off all her hair and is rly insecure about it but newt convinces her its rly cute? (ps i love love love your writing its so amazing!!)

“Well?” You ask, hopeful, “What do you think?”

The question is met by silence at first as Newt finishes fiddling with the lock of his magical suitcase. Outside the hotel room soft jazz plays from a small band cuddled by a nearby café; the New York night is pleasantly warm and velvet, despite the time of year. You smile as he finally turns to look at you, noting a spark of awe in his green iris that sends you into a fit of giggles. Newt’s mouth opens but closes shut a moment later. He gulps. He carefully examines the cut curls of your (colour) hair – falling by your cheeks, hooked behind your ear that had a pearl earring on it, a couple of messy strands lining your forehead… The tips of his ears turn red and it spreads to his cheeks. He smiles that tender crooked grin you adore so much and something in your chest lights up – your hands hook behind your back and you take a few steps to him.

Newt’s finger graze a few loose curls, “…Beautiful.” Is what he says, his eyes fixed on the haircut before he captures your gaze, “Absolutely beautiful. Dare I say…short hair suits you even more, if that’s even possible.” His voice is low, but not predatory, merely a whisper of a sweet compliment that leaves you smitten. How charming he is when he wishes to be.


End file.
